


Controllling the Darkness

by Missa_Sissa, MissaSissa (Missa_Sissa)



Series: Little Emma & Mommy Regina [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Dominance, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Submissive, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/MissaSissa
Summary: It's been 5 years since Regina Mills captured Emma Swan. Emma is now Regina's little girl and submissive. Emma gets a taste of dominance and jealousy when an unexpected arrival comes to town. BDSM & MDLG themes. Sequel to Belonging to the Darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Welcome to my sequel to Belonging to the Darkness. I am so excited to write this, I have so many ideas to create this great story! First off, I’d like to thank everyone that has voted for which character you would like to be added. I’m hoping you’ll all enjoy what I’ve decided to do with them. Secondly, I’m going to add some disclaimers…
> 
> *There will be more ageplay in this fic. You have been warned.
> 
> *There are themes of violence, dubious consent, and BDSM. Again, you have been warned.
> 
> And lastly, enjoy!

Emma stirred in her sleep as light shone in through the curtains beside the bed, not quite awake yet no longer asleep. She rolled over and groaned into the pillow, knowing it was far too early to be awake yet falling back asleep was not an option.

Soft footsteps padded over to the bed before a hand began rubbing her back, coaxing her awake. Emma hid a smile behind a grumpy frown, knowing who had come to wish her a good morning. She broke as the hand began tickling her side.

“Okay, okay! I’m awake!” Emma giggled and opened sleepy eyes to see Regina in front of her, already dressed for the day in an electric blue dress with black ankle boots, lips stained a deep red. She was stunningly beautiful, no matter what she wore. Even more so when she wore nothing at all, Emma thought.

It had been 5 years since Regina had brought Emma to Storybrooke, and Emma still couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She had a lover, a friend, and most importantly, a mommy to take care of her. Little did Emma know, Regina felt the same way. It was clearly evident, even in the town, how much the two loved each other.

“Are you ready for your first big day, Princess?” Regina greeted with a kiss on her lips.

Emma kissed her back quickly, pouting slightly. “You gotta call me Emma today, Mommy. I’m a big girl now.”

“Oh that’s right!” Regina feigned surprise as she played along. “Since you’re a big girl today, I guess you don’t need chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

“I’m not that big!” Emma protested.

Regina grinned and playfully swatted her bottom. “Hurry up and get dressed then.”

Emma jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of denim jeans, a white tank top, and her new red leather jacket that Regina had bought her as a special gift. Today she was no longer just “Mommy’s little girl”. Today she was Deputy Emma Swan, ready to fight crime and be the sheriff’s helper.

Regina had surprised her with the position of deputy after Emma’s week-long marathon of _Cops_. Graham was more than happy to have help around the office, and Emma couldn’t be happier to fulfill her childhood dream.

Emma would spend hours running around her foster home, pretending to arrest the other kids and “requesting backup” through her walkie-talkie when they would all gang up on her. One year for Christmas, a local police officer that she would chat with on her way to school even surprised her with a police costume, complete with a gold star for her to show off.

Now Regina was making that a reality for her. Not to say she was giving up being a little princess; cuddling with her mommy in the evenings and sleeping with her baby blanket was still something she was never going to give up. In a sense, she was taking on the role of a “grownup” for a little while.

“Emma, your breakfast is getting cold!” Regina called up the stairs. “You don’t want to be late on your first day!”

With one last wistful glance at the onesies hanging up in her pink wardrobe, Emma trotted downstairs to join Regina for breakfast.

“Look at you all grown up in that fancy red jacket!” Regina teased as she pulled Emma in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Mommy.” Emma blushed at the hungry way Regina was looking at her as if _she_ was the breakfast.

“If you’re a good girl today, Mommy will have something special for you tonight,” Regina promised with a wink and a smile.

Emma’s heart immediately skipped a beat as she sat down and began eating her pancakes. With Regina, that could mean many things. Orgasm torture? Reward room time? Or, perhaps something more intimate…

“Alright, in the car. Can’t be late!” Regina handed Emma a to-go cup of hot cocoa as she cleared her breakfast plate and ushered her out the door.

As they pulled up in front of the sheriff’s station, Emma bit her lip in worry. What if she couldn’t handle the job? What if Graham was forced into hiring her and made her life a living hell? But most importantly… how would she handle being away from Regina for an entire day?

Normally, Regina would come home during her lunches to see Emma, sometimes bringing her with in the mornings. But now, Emma had to focus on an actual job that involved saving lives and being an actual adult. After years of simply being “Mommy’s little helper”, how would she cope?

Regina put her hand on Emma’s knee, immediately noticing her little girl’s nervousness. To be fair, she was just as nervous. She was so used to Emma being dependent on her. Now that she was branching outwards, was she still going to consider Regina her mommy?

Regina forced a smile on her face, knowing Emma needed the reassurance. “You’re going to be great, Princess. I am always a phone call away, and I will meet you back here at noon for lunch. Okay?”

Emma nodded, though tears filled her eyes, causing the green color to shine even more. She thought she was ready for this, but now all she wanted was to be back home in her favorite onesie, cuddled in her mommy’s arms.

“Baby…” Regina cooed and brought Emma into her arms, stroking her golden curls. “Don’t be scared. Remember what we say to the bad feelings?” She nudged Emma gently. “Hmm?”

Emma sniffled. “We kick ‘em all the way to the moon.”

Regina booped her nose. “That’s right. And hey, guess what? I’ve got a surprise for you before you go. But you have to close your eyes.”

Emma sat up, a little smile on her face. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands, peeping through her fingers as Regina reached into a little compartment in the car.

“No peeking! Eyes closed tight,” Regina playfully scolded as she noticed Emma looking. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Emma took her hands away and gasped in shock and happiness as Regina held up a gold, heart-shaped locket for her to see. The back was engraved with the words “Mommy’s girl” and inside was a picture of her and Regina cuddled close, Emma on Regina’s lap and clutching her blanket in her fingers.

“Mary Margaret helped me with it. I wanted to wait until you started your job to give this to you so that we’ll never be apart,” Regina explained as she fastened it around her neck.

“I love it,” Emma breathed, tears spilling down her cheeks once more, from happiness this time.

Regina smiled and wiped her tears away. “And I love you so so much. Now go on, I can’t be late to the office.”

Emma gave Regina one last kiss before going inside. The station was as homey as she remembered, with two wooden desks with desktop computers and two small jail cells at the far end of the room. A few filing cabinets stood on each side of the room and a metal safe in the middle. The smell of coffee and musk lingered in her nose, allowing her head to clear. She could definitely get used to this.

Graham was waiting at his desk, feet propped up with a file in hand. He looked up and smiled when he noticed her. “Think fast.” The sheriff threw a white paper bag in her direction.

Emma looked inside, delighted to see Graham had brought bear claws. “Thanks. I’m really happy to be here, I’m so grateful you accepted Regina’s offer.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Deputy.” Graham winked and gestured to the desk next to her. “That will be your desk. Usually in the mornings I catch up on paperwork, but I got it all done last night.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma sat at her desk, biting into her second breakfast. “So what do we do? Stakeouts? Patrolling?”

Graham threw a dart at the dartboard, narrowly missing the bullseye. “Up for a game of darts?”

XXXX

Regina sighed as she attempted to complete a financial report for Town Hall. She got no more than a few words typed before she was reaching for her phone. The screen lit up with the time and date, a picture of Emma adorably sleeping glaring up at her. Still no notifications.

 _She’s perfectly fine, no need to worry_ , Regina told herself. _Graham will take care of her._

But no matter how hard she tried, Regina couldn’t focus. Her mind drifted back to just two weeks before, when she had given Emma a small chore list to be done by the time she arrived home. The chore was simple: _pick up your toys._

Glancing around to make sure she was alone in her office, Regina slid her hand under her dress and up her thighs, just underneath her panties. She shivered as her slightly cool fingertips came into contact with her soft, shaved pussy. Her breath hitched as she began rubbing her clit in slow circles, allowing herself to get lost in the memory.

_Regina had come home to the chores having been attempted, but she found Emma laying upside down on the couch, golden locks hanging on the floor as she stared at her phone. She wanted to smile, thinking how cute it was that she could never sit right on furniture, but she knew she needed to lay some ground rules._

_“Emma Swan,” Regina said, tapping her foot against the wood floor._

_Emma looked up from her phone with a grin, only for it to vanish as she saw the look on Regina’s face. She knew she was in trouble. She sat up, chewing on her bottom lip. “Yes, Mommy?”_

_“What did I tell you to do before I left for work this morning?”_

_Emma swallowed hard. “To pick up my toys.”_

_Regina gestured to the Legos, stuffed animals, and video game covers strewn about. “And what were you doing instead?”_

_Emma pouted. “Talking to Red.”_

_Regina pointed to the couch Emma was on. “Shorts off, panties too. Bend over the arm of the couch.”_

_Emma didn’t move—mostly because she was stubborn—and instead offered her phone to Regina. “Can’t you just take my phone away?”_

_Regina crossed her arms. “Emma Marie Swan if you aren’t in position by the time I get back in this room your punishment will be far worse.”_

_Regina left the room to grab something from her room. When she returned, Emma was in position like she had told her to be. From her sniffling, it was clear that Emma was trying to play on her emotions. 5 years ago that may have worked, but now Regina knew it was simply a ploy to get out of being punished._

_Regina stepped up beside her little girl, slipping her hand underneath her tank top and rubbing her back in slow circles. She moved down to caress her ass, delighting in the chance to make it bright red. It had been so long since Emma had deserved a punishment._

_“5 swats this time, only because this won’t be your only punishment,” Regina spoke calmly, authoritative._

_Emma whined when Regina brought her hand down on her ass. She’d forgotten the difference between play spankings (which were entirely sexual) as opposed to punishment spankings. Mommy knew how to make 5 swats seem as bad as 50._

_A sound smack echoed in the room as Regina brought her hand down on Emma’s other cheek. She absent-mindedly stroked the reddening skin, just now remembering how sensitive her baby’s skin was. On the third one, Emma choked back a cry. Regina grinned. How she loved Emma’s tears._

Regina bit her lip, moving her fingers faster against her clit as she imagined her baby girl’s tear-streaked face, her trembling bottom lip and her wide, doe-like green eyes.

_Deciding to make the 4 th and 5th spankings simultaneous, Regina raised both arms above her head. She paused, reveling in the whimpers that came from Emma as she nervously anticipated when Regina was going to strike. After a moment, she brought both hands down on either side of Emma’s ass. _

_As expected, Emma burst into tears. She howled and struggled to get up, wiggling furiously and beating her hands against the soft couch cushions in anger. Regina laid her hand firmly on Emma’s back, waiting for her to calm. She knew Emma wouldn’t dare try to hurt Regina, but the intense emotions she felt during these moments often made her turn on herself._

_When Emma went limp beneath her and her loud sobs had become sad little sniffles, Regina released her. “Turn over onto your back, on the couch. Do not move.”_

_Emma did as she was told silently, cheeks flushed in anger and eyes shining with moisture. The sight of it gave Regina a deep satisfaction. Even now, years later in their relationship, she was still able to make Emma feel emotion in all areas on the spectrum. And yet, Emma still crawled into her arms every night to sleep._

_Regina held up a light pink bag with an orange kitty on the cover. Emma covered her face and whined at the sight. This was her most hated punishment—being forced to wear a diaper._

_Regina pulled a white diaper adorned with pink teddy bears from the bag, tapping Emma’s thigh in warning to do as she said. “Butt up.”_

_“No, Mommy,” Emma whined._

_Regina raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. She knew Emma would fight her on this—she always did. Yet no matter how much she pleaded, Regina always won in the end. “Excuse me?”_

_Emma bit her lip and refused to say anything else. Again, Regina tapped her thigh. “Emma,” She scolded firmly. “Unless you’d like 5 more swats, you’ll do as I say.”_

_Emma hesitated for only a second before lifting her ass, allowing Regina to slide the diaper underneath her. Regina briefly rubbed her clit as a reward, earning a soft moan of contentment._

_“Do you realize why you’re going back in diapers?” Regina questioned._

_“Cause I didn’t do what I was ‘sposed to. I didn’t pick up my toys,” Emma answered._

_Regina grabbed a pink bottle of lotion from the bag, squirting some onto her hand and pressing it against Emma’s pussy, spreading it around. A slight gasp escaped Emma’s mouth and she pressed her hips up toward Regina’s hand._

Regina slipped two fingers inside herself, allowing her head to rest on the back of the chair as she plunged them in and out. Soft wet sounds filled the room as her fingers moved faster, drawing moisture from her soaked pussy as she spread her legs wider. The fact that Emma had this affect on her when she wasn’t even around drove her insane.

_Regina smacked Emma’s thigh—hard. She smiled as Emma gasped in shock, admiring the pink handprint left behind on the blonde’s pale skin. Emma knew better than to move as she clenched her hands tightly by her side, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling in an attempt to distract herself from her mommy’s teasing._

_Regina casually wiped her fingers off with a towel, forcing her expression to remain neutral once more. Over the years, she had discovered that it was more of a punishment to remain aloof and seemingly uncaring during Emma’s punishment. It brought Emma’s guilty conscience to the surface, making her docile and compliant._

_Regina grabbed the baby powder and sprinkled some on Emma’s pussy and inner thighs, spreading it around evenly. Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning, briefly catching Regina’s eye. Her lower lip was jutted out in a pout, causing a stir of lust deep in Regina. She wanted nothing more than to capture those soft, pink lips in a hungry kiss, to dominate her. But for now, she needed to stay focused._

_“I’m sorry, Mommy. I promise I’ll pick up my toys,” Emma apologized, her voice quiet and innocent._

_Regina’s gaze flicked up from between her baby girl’s legs to her face. “That’s right—you will pick up your toys.” She reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bullet vibrator. Emma whined in response._

_Regina rubbed Emma’s clit a few times, sliding the tips of her fingers inside before gently coaxing the vibrator in. Emma’s hips jerked as she turned the vibrator up cruelly high, knowing that Emma wouldn’t dare come without permission._

_Regina pulled the diaper snug around the blonde’s hips, patting her covered pussy affectionately. She leaned over Emma, pressing a dominant kiss on her lips. Emma eagerly reciprocated, her pupils dilated from sexual desire. Just as Emma’s tongue intertwined with hers, Regina put a hand on Emma’s throat, firmly pushing her back down to the couch._

_Emma’s cheeks were flushed, tinged red from the firm hold on her throat. She forced herself to go limp beneath Regina, remembering her place. Regina let go and slid the vibrator remote in the band of her diaper._

_“This is mine, and mine only. You don’t touch. Do you understand? And if you even think about coming, I will spend hours forcing you to come over and over until it’s painful.”_

_Emma nodded frantically. “I understand, Mommy.”_

_Regina offered her a predatory smile, reminding Emma that she still had a darkness in her that never quite went away. Emma squeezed her thighs together as much as she could with the bulky diaper between them before beginning to clean up her toys, her mommy’s hungry gaze watching every move she made._

Back in her office, a strangled moan escaped Regina’s throat as she plunged her fingers in and out of herself, finding that spot inside her that never failed to push her over the edge. The memory of Emma’s punishment still fresh in her mind, she came hard, rocking her hips back and forth so hard that it hurt.

“Fuck!” Regina swore, allowing her eyes to slip closed. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, giving her skin a nice glow as if she had just run a marathon. Her hand was shaking as she removed it from her panties. She was suddenly aware that her nice leather chair was now soaked with her essence, meaning her dress was too. She wasn’t going to be able to concentrate this way.

A knock on the door popped her endorphin-filled bubble, and Regina quickly used her magic to change her outfit into a maroon-colored dress that hugged her curves and showed off her sun-kissed shoulders. “Come in!” She called, pretending to shuffle through a stack of papers on her desk and hoping she didn’t look as frazzled a she felt.

There was a moment of hesitation before the heavy door swung open. A young woman holding a stack of manila envelopes came into the room. Regina’s mouth turned up into a slight smirk as she noticed the young beauty before her. The woman had soft, brunette hair that hung in spiral curls and flowed down her back. She wore a navy-blue sweater with a matching tie, a black pencil skirt that hugged her tiny frame, black stockings, and black high heels. But easily the most enticing thing about her were her eyes.

Piercing blue as a glacier in the arctic, wide and doe-like—they flitted about the room nervously, as if the girl was going to change her mind and run off any second. It reminded Regina of Emma, during the times where her childlike side overpowered her stubborn demeanor. An idea began forming in Regina’s mind.

“Can I help you?” Regina asked with a smile, sitting up straighter in her seat.

The young woman stepped forward, gesturing to the envelopes in her hand. “Pardon me for interrupting you, Madame Mayor. I’m Belle French, your new assistant. Mr. Glass handed me these files before he left and said they were to go to you.”

Regina noticed the girl had a unique accent, quite liking how her name sounded coming from her mouth. She gestured for the girl to sit, reaching a hand across the table to shake her hand. “You may call me Regina, Miss French.”

From the way Belle’s pupils dilated, Regina knew that the girl knew it wasn’t a suggestion. She swallowed hard, shyly shaking Regina’s hand and pulling away a little too soon. Regina was already making her nervous. Perfect.

“It’s nice to meet you, Regina. I’ll be of assistance however I can.” Belle sat up straighter in the chair, her voice ringing with confidence.

Regina smiled at her. “I’ll be looking forward to working with you, Beauty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, just wanted to clarify something… I’m a writer known for dark fics with lots of twists and turns. Just because a certain character is added, doesn’t mean this is going to be a poly fic or what not. It is still SQ. Emma and Regina’s relationship is my main focus. All I ask, is that you give it a chance.

Belle’s mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’, her brows furrowing in confusion. Regina looked at her expectantly, a professional smile settling in place. “My name is Belle, actually,” the young woman said politely.

Regina waved her hand in dismissal. “Forgive me. I just couldn’t help but notice… how radiant and charming you are.”

This seemed to perk Belle up some, for she sat up straighter and smiled warmly across the table. “Thank you, Madame Mayor—Regina. I’m not used to receiving such nice compliments.”

Regina stood and made her way over to her small mini bar over by the fireplace. Originally, it was meant for holding Emma’s juice and milk as well as some fancy wines for when Emma was feeling more adult. Now, it would be the way to get Belle to open up, and for Regina to get to know her better.

“Would you care for a drink, Miss French?” Regina offered, popping the cork off a bottle of her homemade cider.

Belle declined with the shake of her head. “That’s awfully kind of you, but I’m not a huge fan of alcohol.”

Keeping her eyes locked on Belle’s, Regina took a slow sip of the cider, delighting in the sweet bitterness of the combined apple and liquor. She licked her lips, making sure to collect every drop left on them. Without missing a beat, Belle shifted in her seat, her eyes widening before she quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

“Are you sure?” Regina coaxed sweetly, grabbing another crystal glass from the shelf. “I made it myself. You can hardly taste the alcohol.”

“Well, if you insist… I’m sure one glass wouldn’t hurt,” Belle answered.

“Wonderful!” Regina chirped, handing her the glass.

Belle mumbled her thanks before taking a sip. She must not have anticipated the taste, as she muffled a cough and her eyes watered slightly, making the sharp blue in them even brighter. Regina sipped on her own drink, watching the young woman carefully. She seemed docile enough… but something was missing.

“You were right. The apple really overpowers the alcohol.” Belle set the glass down on the table, leaning away from it.

Regina fought the urge to chuckle at the lie and instead bit on the inside of her cheek as she rejoined Belle at the table. “So, tell me about yourself. How did Sidney end up finding a diamond in the rough such as you?”

Belle crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap. “Well I’m 26, and I’ve worked at the library for as long as I can remember. I did a lot of bookkeeping, cleaning, filing, that sort of thing. Mr. Gold actually made me the owner of the library, you know. But when he died—” Belle cut off suddenly and reached for her glass, taking a big gulp. “When he died, the library didn’t feel as welcoming anymore. I needed a change. And then I saw a flier that Mr. Glass had put up at the bulletin board and I applied.”

Regina feigned interest, nodding sympathetically. “Were you and Mr. Gold very close?”

Belle took a deep breath and looked down, hiding her watering eyes from view. “He was the person I was closest to. He listened to me and made sure I was taken care of. I might even go so far as to say we shared deeper feelings.”

Instantly, Regina knew who Belle was. She had met the young beauty in the Enchanted Forest, back when she was the Evil Queen. Belle was the daughter of a wealthy king, but more importantly, she was Rumplestiltskin’s lover. She was the young maid that had changed his heart and made him want to be good. Very interesting.

Belle took another long drink, staring into the amber liquid within the glass as if it was the key to reliving memories past. “It’s been 5 years. I know I should be over it by now, but it’s like when he died he… he took a piece of my heart with him.”

“Perhaps you need someone to talk with to help move on from your sorrow,” Regina noted.

Belle shook her head. “I’ve tried talking to Mr. Hopper, the therapist in town, but all that did was make me miss him more.” With shaking hands, she downed the rest of her drink.

Regina made her way around the table, extracting the glass from Belle’s hands. Setting both now empty glasses on the table, she crouched down in front of the young woman and held her hands. “I don’t mean a professional, dear. Maybe you just need a friend.”

Belle laughed nervously, eyes darting over to her empty glass. Regina took the hint and quickly refilled their glasses. She settled herself on the suede gray couch, motioning for Belle to come over. She noticed with interest that Belle did so immediately, though the woman was careful to keep a respectful amount of distance between them as she sat down.

“I’m your assistant, Madame Mayor. I can’t expect you to cross the line of a professional relationship,” Belle said quietly.

Regina placed a hand on Belle’s knee, angling herself closer. Belle took a large drink of her cider and relaxed slightly against the couch. “I’m not as heartless as people may paint me out to be, my dear. I don’t see anything wrong with having a companion in the work place. Now what do you say? Friends?” Regina held out her glass in a toast of celebration.

A shy smile crept onto Belle’s face, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks flushing. She gently clinked her glass against Regina’s before taking another sip. “Friends it is.”

Regina playfully winked at Belle. “Good girl.”

XXXX

Emma groaned as Graham’s dart landed right by hers, hitting the bullseye for the third time in a row. Graham raised his eyebrows at her, a cheeky grin on his face. “I win!” He taunted.

“Aw c’mon, best three out of 6!” Emma pleaded, a puppy-dog pout on her lips.

Graham shook his head with a chuckle. “No way is that gonna work on me, Swan. Save that for your lover.”

“Shut up!” Emma giggled, throwing her last remaining dart at his desk. It landed on top of the calendar, the sharp tip landing on one of the days.

Graham leaned over to look. “Looks like you owe me $25 instead of $5 now. Pay up.”

Emma rolled her eyes and threw a crumpled up five at him. “You can have the rest when you show me how to do my actual job.”

“Touché.” Graham winked and threw Emma’s dart at the dartboard, hitting the bullseye once again.

“Show off,” Emma muttered, reaching in her pocket to check her phone.

 _One new message,_ it read. Emma clicked on the message and Regina’s icon popped up. **I’m going to be a few minutes late for lunch today, baby. Caught in an unexpected meeting with my new assistant. Xoxo!**

A smirk tugged at the corners of Emma’s lips. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she quickly typed back a message. **For every minute that you’re late, that should be the number of spankings I get to give you.**

Emma knew that her mommy would never allow her to spank her, but the thought of being so defiant while Regina couldn’t do a thing about it caused her heart to skip a beat. She secretly hoped that this would catch Regina off guard, make her flustered in front of her new assistant.

Regina’s reply came within seconds. **How about for every minute I’m late is the number of orgasms you earn later?**

Emma’s mouth went dry. It had been days since Regina had made her come—it would be so worth it to wait just a little bit longer. But on the other hand… it was fun pushing Regina’s buttons and getting her all riled up. She quickly typed a reply.

**Okay, but just know you’re gonna have to work for it. ;)**

The sheriff’s door opened and Redmonde came in, both hands full of brown paper bags. “Hey guys! How’s the rookie training going?”

“She’s still a bit rusty with the dart playing. I might have to fire her if she doesn’t improve soon,” Graham teased.

Red rolled her eyes. “So, in other words, you haven’t done anything productive.”

Graham shrugged. “Since Archie built a fence in his backyard for Pongo, and Leroy being on a suspension from the bars, it’s been quiet around here.”

“Good. My shift at Granny’s ended early so…” Red pulled out a 12-pack of beer and tossed one at both Emma and Graham.

Emma glanced at Graham nervously. Were they supposed to drink on the job? “Red I don’t think this is the best idea—” the sound of Graham popping open his beer interrupted her.

Emma glanced down at the can, chewing on her bottom lip. She didn’t think Regina would like it if she showed up and she was drinking before noon. She even had to ask permission at home to drink, and Regina always monitored how much she had.

Red nudged her lightly. “C’mon, Em. I can’t drink these all by myself.” When Emma still didn’t move, Red popped the can open for her. “Look, if she gets mad, I’ll take the heat.”

Emma gave Red a knowing look. “You _like_ getting punished, though.” It was true. Red wanted to straighten herself out so, she and Regina had come up with a contract: Regina spanked Red when she felt she needed it. It was therapy, supposedly.

At first, Emma was a bit jealous that Regina was paying attention to Red instead of her, but when she sat down to watch one of their sessions, she realized it was strictly platonic. Regina comforted Red only slightly when they were done, and Red would thank her before drying her tears and leaving. And it really did seem to help, for Red would cut back on drinking and partying for a while before needing another session.

Red shrugged. “It’s a stress reliever. I go home, light a cigarette, then go find a random townie to dominate.”

Graham mimed plugging his fingers in his ears. “Can you tone down the sex talk? Virgin ears over here.”

Red stuck her tongue out at him. “Not all of us are vanilla, love-making types.”

“I’ll have you know, the women in town have compared me to that fellow in that soft porn movie,” Graham defended.

Emma snorted into her beer. “Just because you look like dominating Christian Grey, does not make you any less boring. Besides, 50 Shades is in inaccurate portrayal of the BDSM lifestyle.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go back to playing solitaire on my computer now.” Graham put his headphones in his ears, though both girls knew that there wasn’t any music playing through them.

Emma finished off her beer and was grabbing a second one when Red suddenly noticed the locket around her neck. “Is that real gold?” Red asked, squinting at it.

Emma blushed and popped open her beer. “It was a gift from Regina for my first day on the job.”

Red flicked it open, smiling at the picture inside. “So, is this like a “little” version of a wedding ring?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Regina had said she loved her when she put it on her, but she said it all the time. Was this Regina’s way of commitment?

“She was just being nice, Red,” the blonde mumbled.

Red shrugged and dropped the subject, opting instead to start her own game of darts. Emma glanced up at the clock to see it was 5 minutes after noon. 5 orgasms all in one night? A lustful thrill went through her as she imagined all of the creative ways Regina had of making her come harder with each orgasm.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up to see Regina had changed dresses throughout the day and was now wearing a maroon-colored dress that fell off her shoulders and accentuated the curves of her ass. Had she changed for her new assistant?

“Sheriff Graham, Miss Lucas.” Regina stepped into the room, eyes resting on Emma and the can she held. “You think it’s acceptable to drink on the job now? I see our tax dollars are going toward great improvements.”

Emma winced at the tone of Regina’s voice. Graham took off his headphones and stood, attempting to appear nonchalant though his forehead wrinkled in concern. “Red stopped by and I thought a drink wouldn’t hurt. Phone’s been quiet all day.”

“It was all my idea, Madame Mayor,” Red spoke up, putting the remaining cans back in the paper bags. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Judging by the hopeful lilt in her voice, she wasn’t sorry at all.

Regina cleared her throat and motioned for Emma to come with her. “Of course. Sheriff Graham, you will see to it that it doesn’t?”

Graham nodded. “You have my word, Madame Mayor.”

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist and pulled her closer. “Miss Lucas, I believe we’re overdue for a session. Eight o’clock tomorrow night, sharp. Understood?”

Ruby swallowed hard and stammered that she’d be there. Satisfied, Regina and Emma exited the station.

Once outside, Emma pulled out of Regina’s embrace. “You do realize she was expecting that, right?”

Regina glanced over at the blonde, concerned with the tone of voice she was using. “Of course. Miss Lucas is going to find out very quickly that her punishment is not going to be the one she is hoping for.”

Regina held open the door for Emma before sliding inside the driver’s side. However, she didn’t start the car. “What’s the matter, little one?”

Emma shrugged and turned to look out the window. “Nothing. I’m just hungry.”

Regina knew that was a lie. “You know I don’t like it when you keep things from me.”

“Well you know I don’t like it when you flirt with other people!” Emma snapped, eyes lit up with anger. As hurt flickered across her mommy’s face, she immediately regretted what she said. Regina has never cheated or shown any interest in anyone but her since they’ve been together.

“I’m sorry, Mommy. It’s just…” Emma sighed and looked down at her hands. “You’re wearing a different dress than this morning. When you texted about meeting your new assistant and then showed up wearing that, I just assumed that was why.”

“Emma, look at me,” Regina commanded.

Emma slowly looked up, her breath catching in her throat as Regina pulled her dress up so her black satin panties were exposed. She noticed a darker spot on them and realized Regina was aroused.

“ _You_ were the reason I had to change dresses, baby.” Regina moved closer, latching her lips onto Emma’s neck in the spot just below her ear that drove her insane.

Emma gasped and pressed further into Regina’s mouth. “M-me? I’ve been at the station all day.”

Regina bit down softly before pulling away, her pupils dilated with lust. “I was remembering the last time I punished you. When I spanked you until your cute little ass turned red and then put Mommy’s favorite little vibrator inside your diaper.” Regina kissed her jawline, a quiet moan escaping her lips. “Do you remember?”

Emma swallowed hard as her clit throbbed from Regina’s ministrations. She was suddenly aware that they were parked outside the sheriff’s station still in broad daylight. Anyone could walk by and see. “I think I do, Mommy,” she answered obediently.

“Mmm, you think?” Regina slowly unzipped Emma’s leather jacket, slipping her hands underneath her tank top to palm at her breasts. Emma mewled at the action as she realized just how sensitive her breasts were to Regina’s dominance.

“It’s such a shame you can’t remember clearly…” Regina removed her hands, delighting in the fact that Emma’s nipples were visible beneath her clothing. “Maybe Mommy should punish you again for sneaking beer. At work, no less.”

Emma lunged forward and kissed Regina hard, recognizing the familiar flavor of her famous apple cider. She pulled back, a smirk on her face. “Seems like I wasn’t the only one sneaking a drink before noon, your majesty.” Jealousy flickered in her stomach, making her words cold. “Tell me—did your assistant enjoy your cider as much as I do? It’s an acquired taste, you know.”

Regina bit back a nasty remark, hurt at the fact that Emma still didn’t fully believe her. Part of her wanted to rub it in, that her assistant was pretty and obedient, but she loved her baby girl too much to do that. “Did I also mention the fact that she’s straight?”

Emma blinked in surprise. She shifted in her seat, pulling her leather jacket over her shoulders once more. “No, I guess you didn’t,” she mumbled.

Regina started the car, headed toward Main Street where Granny’s diner was. “Back in the Enchanted Forest, she was Rumplestiltskin’s lover. Their love was as true as they come, and they could have lived happily ever after—if he hadn’t been the evil being that he was.”

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You mean Belle? From _Beauty and the Beast_?”

Regina nodded sorrowfully. “The poor dear still isn’t over the fact that Gold is dead. The cider helped her relax.” She left out the fact that she _had_ been considering the fact at making Belle a submissive. Until she decided whether or not Belle was a good fit, she didn’t need Emma worried over potentially nothing.

The two women were silent for a few moments. Regina parked the car and cut the engine, but neither made a move to get out. Regina’s heart lifted as Emma fingered the locket around her neck. It was flattering, in a way, to see Emma being so possessive.

“I’m sorry for getting so upset, Mommy,” Emma finally spoke. She forced herself to look Regina in the eye, so she knew she meant it. “I just don’t want you to be Mommy to anyone else.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face, kissing the tip of her nose. “I promise you that I will never be anyone else’s mommy. Ever. Do you understand how I am with Red? How you and I both agreed it was okay for me to do?”

Emma nodded.

“I treat her like I would back in the Enchanted Forest. She’s a submissive to me. A slave, the Evil Queen would say. _You_ , however, are my _baby_. No one can ever replace you.” Regina gingerly touched the locket in front of her. “Now can we please go have a nice lunch? Please?”

Emma giggled at the whiny tone in her mommy’s voice. “Okay, okay! But only if I get a strawberry milkshake for dessert.”


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Regina decided to take Emma home for the day. Graham could manage the station on his own, and after the conversation she’d had with her very jealous little girl, it was apparent that Emma needed some bonding time.

Emma followed Regina obediently into the house and up to their bedroom. Lust hit her like a ton of bricks as Regina pinned her to the door, mouth finding purchase on her throat. Emma moaned and pressed herself further into Regina, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. It always turned her on to no end when Regina would surprise her like this.

“So, about those 5 orgasms…” Emma panted, her breasts straining against the fabric and pressing into Regina’s.

“Patience, baby. You know I like to play with my food before I eat it,” Regina murmured and slid Emma’s jacket from her shoulders.

Emma made a sound of agreement and wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. Regina slowly kissed up her neck and over her jawline before she reached her mouth. Emma eagerly reciprocated as Regina’s tongue delved into her mouth, stroking hers and causing her clit to throb in her too-tight jeans.

Regina smiled as she pulled back to see Emma’s cheeks were flushed pink. Emma hated to admit it, but she was so very easily turned on. It satisfied Regina even further as she would delay Emma’s pleasure, making her beg until tears were streaming down her cheeks and she claimed she would die if Regina didn’t touch her. It was a nonmagical power that Regina loved wielding.

“What do we have here?” Regina teased as she popped open the button of Emma’s jeans and slid her hand inside. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as Emma caught her arm, nails gently biting into her skin.

“I told you I wasn’t gonna make this easy,” Emma husked, lips tugging upward in a smirk. Regina would be lying if she said Emma’s rare display of defiance had no affect on her. Even after all these years, Emma loved to struggle. And Regina loved to put her little girl in her place.

“Oh really?” Regina challenged, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy. “Even if I promised to make you come in under a minute?”

“I want you to _make_ me come,” Emma answered.

Lust caused Regina’s clit to throb sharply and she bit back a gasp. Emma was not challenging her to _give_ her an orgasm, she was challenging her to _take_ it. If that was what her little girl wished, that was what she was going to get.

Regina stepped back, easily falling into character. “Clothes off except your panties.”

Emma swallowed hard at Regina’s request, recognizing the sharp, authoritative tone that Regina used when she was in trouble. She was going to have to keep her end of the deal. “No, Mommy,” she said.

Regina reached forward and grasped Emma’s chin, a dangerous glint in her eye. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Emma wrenched herself from Regina’s grasp, smacking the back of her head on the bedroom door hard.

Regina fought not to break character and laugh as Emma’s head hit the wooden surface with a loud _thunk._ Her little girl was in a feisty mood. She’d have fun putting her into place. Without another word, she grabbed Emma’s wrists and held them tightly as she dragged her to the center of the room. Above them, red leather cuffs hung from the ceiling just within arm’s reach.

Regina wrenched Emma’s arms over her head, snapping the cuffs over Emma’s wrists and tightening them before she could blink. Emma gave them a solid tug, her heart hammering against her chest as she realized she was now at Regina’s disposal.

Regina tugged at Emma’s jeans, admiring the way they clung to the blonde’s hips and hugged the curve of her ass. She glanced at the tag to see Emma had purposefully bought these jeans a size too small. Regina pulled the jeans the rest of the way off before laying a sound smack to the blonde’s ass.

Emma yelped and reflexively pulled against the cuffs away from Regina’s hand. Regina smacked her once more and Emma understood the message, forcing herself to be still.

“Did you buy these jeans to seduce me, baby?” Regina asked, pushing a stray hair out of her face. “Do you like prancing around in too small of clothes for the whole town to see?”

Emma’s cheeks burned. She knew by purchasing those jeans she would be walking on thin ice with Regina. And her mommy knew just how to treat her to equally embarrass and turn her on.

Regina grabbed Emma’s hips, jerking her forward so she was pressed up against her. “Does mommy’s sweet little girl like looking like a cheap _slut_?”

Emma gasped at the vulgar language coming from Regina’s mouth. If it was anyone else, she would deck them in the face for daring to call her that. Her mommy rarely called her names, but when she did, she was well aware it never failed to make Emma wet.

“Perhaps we need to go over some lessons to make you an innocent little girl again, hmm?” Regina purred, petting Emma’s hair.

Emma stubbornly shook her head, rattling the chain her cuffs were attached to. “Let me go!” She demanded.

Regina conjured a pocket knife in her hand, holding it in front of Emma’s face. Emma immediately stilled, quieting the protest she had been about to say. Though Emma trusted Regina completely, she still felt a glimmer of fear every time Regina brought out her knife. It was one of her mommy’s favorite “toys”.

Regina circled around Emma, laying a chaste kiss on the back of the blonde’s neck to comfort her. She would never actually hurt Emma, but she loved intimidating her. Emma gasped as Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde curls, yanking her head back and forcing her back to bend like a bow.

“I think it’s time for this to go,” Regina murmured, running the tip of the knife down Emma’s spine.

Emma shivered and shut her eyes, squeezing her thighs together as she felt her panties become wet. Suddenly, her back was exposed as the knife cut through her thin tank top, falling to the floor beside them.

“Much better,” Regina purred, running the tip of the blade along Emma’s soft skin and watching red lines appear from the light scratches.

Emma bit back a moan at the heat emanating from the lines the knife created. She bit her bottom lip and relaxed slightly as Regina dropped the knife to the floor.

Regina palmed Emma’s breasts, admiring how they fit in her hands perfectly. Emma gasped in pained pleasure as Regina pinched her nipples hard, stretching them so far she was afraid they would be torn off. Electricity shot through her body, clouding her mind with the need to come.

“Please make me good, Mommy,” Emma begged, her eyes watering as Regina pinched her nipples even harder.

Regina hummed in delight and released Emma’s breasts, trailing her hands down to Emma’s dripping sex. She forced herself not to moan as she ran her fingers through the blonde’s wet heat, being careful to avoid her clit. She slipped the tip of her finger inside and Emma moaned, capturing her hand as she squeezed her thighs together.

Regina used her free hand to smack Emma’s thigh, delighting in the whimper from the blonde’s mouth and the red handprint left behind. “Legs open,” Regina commanded.

Emma shook her head as she fought the urge to submit like she had been conditioned to do. She knew Regina loved it when she was defiant because it allowed her inner darkness free reign.

Regina raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. She had expected that reaction and was pleased that Emma wasn’t giving in so quickly.

A whimper escaped Emma’s throat as Regina released her, the friction between her legs gone. She ignored the strain in her arms as she allowed her body to go limp. She knew defying Regina was going to delay her own pleasure, and she inwardly kicked herself at the thought.

Regina grabbed something from her closet before making her way over to Emma once more. She smiled at the sight of her little girl pouting. In a way, she was proud that Emma was pushing her own limits by playing along.

“Stand up,” Regina commanded, giving a sharp smack to the blonde’s ass.

Emma craned her neck to see what Regina was holding, but it was just out of her vision. Heart racing, she did as she was told, though she kept her legs pressed together tightly.

Regina circled around, pleased at the groan that came from Emma’s mouth as she realized what she was holding. “This should help you learn to listen to what I say the first time I say.”

Emma gave a half-hearted kick as Regina grabbed her ankle, forcing her legs apart. In her hand she held a red spreader bar—a torture device, in Emma’s eyes. Yes, she was going to get her 5 orgasms. Unfortunately, Regina was in full control of them.

From her crouching position on the floor, Regina glared up at her, eyes glittering dangerously in the dimly lit room. Without breaking eye contact with Emma, she expertly fastened the red leather cuff onto her ankle with an audible click of the button snapping together.

Regina grabbed her other ankle, nails biting into the skin. “If you move one fucking inch I promise I will flog you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Emma swallowed hard at her mommy’s threat. She knew Regina wasn’t just saying it to scare her. She actually meant it. So, she stayed tensely still as Regina cuffed her other leg.

After making sure the spreader bar was on correctly, Regina straightened and pulled Emma in close, kissing her hard. Possessively. Emma mewled in the back of her throat as Regina’s hand trailed down over her abdomen and in-between the apex of her thighs.

Emma knew she was wet—with the spreader bar forcing her legs apart and sex on display, there was no way of hiding it. That thought caused her to shiver with need, attempting to squeeze her thighs together to no avail.

Regina laughed—god how Emma loved her laugh, even when she was mocking her. It was the best damn sound in the world, aside from her moans. And her lullabies. And the way she hummed in her sleep as Emma coaxed her awake. Okay so, there was a lot of things Emma loved about Regina. But right now, the reason she loved her was anything _but_ innocent.

Regina palmed Emma’s sex, stroking her glistening sex and clit as she rubbed back and forth. A high-pitched whine filled the room as Emma was brought closer and closer to the edge, ridiculously fast. It was almost _too_ much, and she squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could to gain some form of control.

“Number one already?” Regina teased as Emma climaxed, rocking into her hand as much as she could with her restraints.

“Inside please!” Emma panted, sweat glistening against her slightly pale skin due to the onesies she always insisted on wearing, even in the dead heat of summer.

“Mmm…” Regina hummed, slipping one finger and then two inside the blonde’s soaked pussy. “The spreader bar isn’t so bad after all, is it?”

Emma groaned at Regina’s voice, her words becoming nothing but background noise as she focused on the fingers slamming in and out of her and the wet noise eliciting.

Then, Regina’s thumb moved to circle her clit. Emma shrieked as she came again, throwing her head back as Regina lunged forward to latch onto a pert nipple, the hot yet cool sensation forcing her over the edge and into a frenzy as the second immediately turned into a third orgasm.

“Please please!” Emma begged, tears filling her eyes. She had no idea whether she wanted Regina to stop or keep going. The pleasure felt so god damn _good_ , but every orgasm that crashed over her ended with a brief spark of pain. Just how Regina intended, of course. There is no pleasure without pain, after all.

“Oh, come now…” Regina cooed, wrapping her arms around Emma and allowing her to nuzzle herself in her neck. “You still have 2 more to go, little one.”

“I don’t want to come anymore!” Emma pleaded. She had always been sated after one. It seemed her body was just too sensitive to receive much more. But Regina knew exactly how to push her limits.

Regina feigned considering letting Emma go. “Hmm, I seem to remember you begging me to _take_ your 5 orgasms, not _give_ them to you. I was 5 minutes late, this is your reward. You should really be thankful.”

“I am!” Emma said quickly, not wanting to disappoint her. She chewed her lip as she thought. “But maybe the last 2 orgasms can wait until later? Please?”

Regina stepped back, watching with disinterest as Emma scrambled to stand up straight in her restraints. “It sounds like you’re trying to control the situation, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s eyes widened. Regina only called her by her last name when she was in big trouble. And overstepping her mommy as a willing submissive was definitely a bad move.

Regina strode over to her closet and grabbed something before returning. “You have one chance to say your safe word before I gag your mouth shut. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Emma answered.

Regina raised an eyebrow expectantly. “What is our safe word, Emma?”

“Red.”

“Would you like to say it now?”

“No.”

“You will be getting your last 2 orgasms right now. If you are not ready for that, you need to use your safe word. One last time: do you want to say your safe word?”

Emma took a deep breath. Looking Regina in the eyes she answered, “No.”

Regina nodded as if to say, “oh well”. In her hand she held a piece of deep purple fabric with a knot in the center. They had discovered that Emma’s mouth didn’t fare well to plastic gags, so Regina had taken the liberty of handcrafting her own. It fit in Emma’s mouth just right and didn’t make her feel as though she was suffocating.

Emma opened her mouth to whine and Regina took the opportunity to shove the gag in. She swiftly tied it behind the blonde’s head, being careful to move her pretty curls out of the way. Emma clamped down on the gag hard, her cheeks flushing at the drool already leaking onto the knot between her teeth.

“There. That’s better!” Regina said cheerfully, pinching Emma’s nipple hard.

Emma’s back arched and her eyes fluttered closed at the action. There was something so god damn arousing at being gagged. She really didn’t have any control now.

“Now, back to where we were.” Regina conjured a body wand in her hand. She must be really desperate to torture Emma with orgasms if she refused to walk the 5 feet to her closet. Emma smirked inwardly at the thought.

“We’ll start off slow,” Regina promised as she turned the wand on and pressed it against Emma’s clit.

Even so, Emma’s hips jerked at the slight vibration. It had been less 10 minutes since she had last come, so she was entirely way too sensitive. To stifle a moan, she bit down hard on the gag. But less than a minute later, that familiar ache was releasing endorphins, sending her up higher and higher like a roller coaster.

“Oh, is my little girl gonna come for me? That’s it—come for Mommy, Emma.”

Emma tried to fight it; she bucked her hips, thought of dead puppies, even tightened her muscles. But, as always, her body betrayed her. A muffled shriek came from her as she wrenched backwards with all her might to relieve herself of the painful pleasure.

Regina cruelly turned the wand up higher, pressing it harder against her. Emma could see the darkness inside of her come out, begging to play, to take control. The orgasm was never-ending, causing Emma to see stars.

When the endorphins wore off, Emma was vaguely aware that she was no longer being held up by restraints. She was on the carpet, perspiration causing her body to shine. Her whole sex throbbed, her clit ached. It was red and swollen, just as it always was after a mind-blowing session with Regina. Emma realized then that she was being held.

Regina stroked Emma’s back as she held her, whispering reassurances in her baby’s ear. “Come back to me, baby. You’re alright.”

Emma rested her head on Regina’s chest, dangerously close to her breasts. She felt like she could sleep for a hundred years. She whined as her mommy tried to coax her to get up.

“We need to get you cleaned up, love. Then I will cuddle you as long as you like,” Regina soothed.

“Bath please?” Emma blinked up at Regina, long lashes not quite hiding her vulnerable gaze.

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde’s forehead. She should have known to expect that. Emma loved her bath time. Truthfully, Regina did too.

“Alright,” Regina relented, easily picking Emma up in her arms like she’d done a thousand times before. Emma loved to tease her that Regina was gaining bigger muscles than her with all the weight she was lifting. Regina didn’t care—her little girl deserved to be nurtured.

Emma perked up as Regina ran the bath and added lemon bubble bath in. She threw in a rubber duck and Emma’s bath crayons along with a small toy boat. Then, because Regina Mills was classy, she lit some lavender-scented candles and turned on a smooth jazz playlist.

Emma shivered at the cool air, relieved when Regina shed her own clothing and beckoned her in. Emma hesitated, staring at the goddess of a woman before her. She would never get over the beauty that was her mommy. She was so lucky to have her.

Regina chuckled at Emma’s lustful gaze. “If you get in you can do more than just look, baby.”

Quick as a flash, Emma was in the bathtub and laying back against Regina amidst the bubbles. She sighed at the comfort of the warm water, resting her head on Regina’s chest.

Regina stroked her curls, laying a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “Are you doing okay, little one?”

Emma hummed in answer. “You wore me out.”

“I must have. You’re too tired to even play with your toys,” Regina noticed.

“Don’t care,” Emma responded, rubbing soft circles on Regina’s arms.

Regina chuckled and grabbed a washcloth nearby, dipping it in the water and running it along the blonde’s skin. Emma moaned at the action and arched her back, her cheeks flushing in arousal.

Regina noticed her baby girl’s reaction and immediately stopped. “You don’t deserve a reward tonight, baby.”

Emma whined and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. “I know,” she mumbled.

“Do you know why?” Regina questioned.

“Cause I was drinking when I was ‘sposed to be working. And I gotta ask you first.”

Regina hummed in agreement. “Tomorrow I’ll consider rewarding you. _If_ you’re good.” She gently lifted Emma up so she was standing and grabbed a towel nearby, wrapping Emma in its warmth.

“Can we at least cuddle?” Emma asked hopefully.

Regina knew what Emma meant by that. Glancing at the clock, she noticed a good 2 hours had gone by since they had arrived home. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little afternoon nap.

“Go to the reward room and I’ll meet you there,” Regina instructed.

Emma gave an excited yelp and ran out of the bathroom, her towel dropping on the floor as she rounded the corner. Regina chuckled and changed into black yoga pants and a gray hoodie, relaxing immediately at being out of her professional clothes.

XXXX

Changed into her mint green onesie with unicorns and rainbows, Emma entered the reward room (which was basically their family room now) with her hand-stitched blanket in hand. Though she only worked for less than 6 hours, it felt good to be little again.

She hopped over the couch and went to pick a movie, deciding on a more adult film this time. _Return to Me_ with Minnie Driver was one of Regina’s all-time favorites, and Emma wanted to make up for disobeying her today.

Regina entered the room and curled up on her side of the couch. She opened her arms and Emma scrambled into them, giving a contented sigh and nuzzling her blanket. Regina held up her favorite teething toy to suck on and stroked her hair.

“My favorite movie?” Regina commented as the beginning credits began rolling across the screen. “What happened to _Barbie Rapunzel_?”

Emma shrugged, setting her teething toy down in disinterest. “I like this movie.”

Regina’s breathing hitched as Emma rubbed her cheek on her breast, causing her nipple to harden beneath her shirt. Regina smiled softly and lifted her shirt, allowing Emma access. The blonde whined and tugged at the shirt, seemingly irritated with the fabric.

“So impatient,” Regina teased, slipping the shirt over her head.

Emma took no time in latching onto her breast, relaxing further into Regina as she suckled. This, right here, was her favorite place in the world to be. She allowed her eyes to slip closed as Regina’s nails began massaging her scalp, tousling her soft curls.

The milk entering Emma’s mouth relaxed her further, and she began to drift off to the sounds of the romantic movie playing on the screen.

“Someone’s getting sleepy,” Regina commented as her eyes flicked away from the screen to her content baby girl.

Emma attempted to pull away and mumble a protest—falling asleep in front of anyone, even Regina, made her feel embarrassed—but Regina shushed her softly and kept her head in place.

“Shh now… rest, my sweet little baby. I’ll be here when you wake.” Regina felt her eyes well up with emotion. She could blame it on the bittersweet scene happening in the movie right now, but she knew that wasn’t the cause. Emma was.

As a child, Regina felt isolated and very very alone. Her mother abused her until she was finally married off, and her father did nothing but stand by and watch. Even her husband didn’t care about her at all; she was to be a mother to Snow, a queen, an accessory draped over his arm. Regina always vowed she would find someone to love her.

And she had. It hadn’t been easy, of course, what with kidnapping Emma and forcing her to submit to her… but somewhere along the way, they had both fallen in love. And now nothing could take that away. It was surreal, almost, only made true by the young woman lying in her arms.

With that comforting thought Regina closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over and carry her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this third chapter of Controlling the Darkness. I wanted to focus on Emma and Regina solely in this chapter, as this is an ageplay MDLG fic. Make sure to leave a review of what you think of Little Emma and Mommy Regina!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke slowly, feeling a warmth covering her. She shifted a little and realized she was still on the couch in the reward room, covered with a soft gray blanket that smelled of Regina. Her baby blanket was clutched in her hands, tickling her skin. She nuzzled further into her little cocoon, inhaling the scent that never failed to calm her.

_Wait a minute… why was she all alone?_

Before she could panic, Regina came into the room with a bright smile on her face. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Without hesitation, Emma threw the blankets off herself and jumped up with a huge smile on her face. “Yes please!”

Regina smiled brightly and beckoned Emma forward. The blonde threw herself into her arms and nuzzled her chest, a sigh of contentment vibrating against the brunette. Regina kissed the crown of her little girl’s head affectionately as she patted her on the bottom.

“Manners _and_ snuggles? What did I do to deserve this?” Regina teased.

Emma lifted her head with a cheeky grin. “5 orgasms all in one day helped.”

Regina rolled her eyes, unable to contain her own grin. “Come on, your surprise is in the kitchen.”

Emma dutifully followed Regina into the kitchen, gasping in shock and happiness when she saw Mary Margaret sitting at the counter island, a happily cooing baby in her arms. He had a tuft of blonde hair the same color as Emma’s on his head, and he donned a navy-blue onesie that read ‘Mommy’s little heartbreaker’.

Emma rushed over and crouched down, meeting the bright blue eyes of Mary Margaret and David’s newly adopted baby. Ever since the couple had announced that they were planning to adopt, Emma had been anxiously waiting for the day the newest member of Storybrooke to arrive. Regina and Mary Margaret had poured over parenting books, discussing tricks and tips to take care of fussy little ones as the day of finalizing the adoption came closer and closer.

“His name is Oliver. Oliver, this is your new friend. Her name is Emma,” Mary Margaret introduced them.

Oliver simply smiled in response and gnawed on his mother’s finger.

“How old is he?” Emma asked, stroking the baby’s chubby cheek.

“He’s 6 months. We brought him home a few days ago,” Mary Margaret answered.

“Emma, why don’t you go grab the gift you picked out for Oliver?” Regina suggested.

Emma scampered away happily, nearly slipping on the wooden floor with her covered feet.

Mary Margaret set the baby in Regina’s arms. He wriggled about, a happy coo sounding in the small space. Regina smiled and bounced him, cooing softly. A pang of sadness hit her as she realized the only other time she’d held an infant was when she was planning on adopting Henry, and that was over 7 years ago.

_Would she and Emma ever have the happiness of raising a child together like Mary Margaret and David?_

“He’s a cutie, isn’t he?” Mary Margaret broke through her thoughts.

Regina smiled at her friend. “He sure is. You’re gonna have a lot to worry about when he gets older.” She handed the baby back as he began to fuss.

Mary Margaret chuckled. “He’ll take after his father in that aspect. Characteristically, I mean.”

Regina fought to roll her eyes as days of reigning as the Evil Queen came to mind. David had been dead-set on rescuing Snow and escaping Regina’s clutches, all for True Love. He had been more than a nuisance, in Regina’s perspective. But she had to admit, whoever the person was that ended up with the couple’s little boy in the future was very lucky if he ended up becoming like his adopted father.

“What about you and Emma?” Mary Margaret asked as she began to rock Oliver.

“Little-wise?” Regina questioned.

“Do you think you’ll ever end up raising kids and getting married?” Mary Margaret clarified.

Regina turned her back on the younger woman and began making tea. “I don’t know. Emma seems happy being the one getting taken care of, for now.”

“Of course, but I’ve also seen Emma when she’s not little. She would make a good mother. Together you’d make a great team.”

Emma interrupted the pair as she entered the kitchen again. In her arms, she held a blue teddy bear and a light-yellow blanket. Oliver immediately grabbed onto the teddy bear as she brought it over, his chubby fingers holding the toy tightly.

Regina pushed her own thoughts aside and finished making their tea, enjoying watching Emma interact with Oliver. The hours flew by, and soon both Emma and Baby Oliver were yawning, their eyes drooping tiredly as moonlight began shining through the kitchen window.

Regina stifled a yawn of her own and walked Mary Margaret to the door, giving her friend a hug as she bid her farewell. Emma whined sleepily as Mary Margaret kissed her cheek, turning to hide her face in her blanket.

“Alright, upstairs,” Regina prodded as Emma rubbed her eyes.

Soon Emma was tucked into bed, blanket in one hand and pink teddy bear in the other. “Thanks for my surprise, Mommy,” Emma said sweetly as she snuggled underneath the comforter.

Regina kissed her baby’s forehead. “You’re very welcome, Princess. Now go to sleep.”

“Love you,” Emma murmured, snoring softly moments later.

Regina’s phone on her nightstand began buzzing loudly, the screen lighting up with a phone call. She quickly grabbed it and slipped out of the room, afraid of waking Emma and having to deal with a grumpy little swan.

“Hello?” She answered quietly.

“Hello, Regina.”

Regina’s lip curled upward at the sound of the voice on the other end. “The Wicked Witch of the West. To what do I owe this pleasure of you calling me?”

“Actually, I go by Zelena here,” the woman answered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina snarled, the darkness inside of her beginning to awaken. “We had a deal; I bring you to this land, you go far away from me and leave me the hell alone.”

The Wicked Witch had nearly ruined her plan of cursing her kingdom, infatuated with the thought of ruling a land after she had destroyed Oz. She had stolen the last ingredient of Regina’s curse, only allowing Regina the last item after she promised to bring her to this new land. Regina had grudgingly done so, after the witch had promised to leave Storybrooke to ruin lives elsewhere.

“It’s been what, over 30 years since your dark curse? I thought you’d have let the past go by now,” Zelena responded, her voice light and lilting.

Regina’s hold tightened on the phone, but she refused to lose her cool over an old enemy. “Just tell me what you want. I have more important things to do.”

“Like the savior?”

Regina froze, her eyes widening. Zelena knew about Emma? There was no way in hell she was letting that witch anywhere near her lover.

“I have a certain…ally, that I was in contact with. I was informed you were keeping the savior close. I myself have built up a clientele and a following. However, one of my newest submissives seems to be reluctant to my approach. Her last owner abused her, and I’ve realized she’s far too damaged for my taste.”

 _So the Wicked Witch has turned into a dom with a decent client following… interesting, but not surprising,_ Regina thought.

“What does this have to do with me?” Regina asked in annoyance.

“I know how you are with the White Princess, your majesty. Don’t play coy,” Zelena answered in that same teasing tone that caused Regina’s darkness to fight against her light magic as if it was capable of remembering the ill will Zelena had caused.

“I need you to take my client in. Do what you have to and make her submit. She seems to react well to positive reinforcement; however, I think we both know that’s not how I do things.”

“What’s in it for me?” Regina countered, not trusting Zelena in the slightest.

Zelena was silent for a moment. “I could offer you a generous sum of money.”

“I’m not interested in money.” An idea sparked in Regina’s mind, soothing the darkness for now. Her lips tugged up into a smirk. “Before I take on your client, I want you to be my example.”

“You have the savior for that,” Zelena protested.

Regina leaned against the wall, a wide grin on her face. “Do you want my help, or not?”

“I won’t submit to you,” Zelena hissed, sounding very much like the witch Regina knew back in the Enchanted Forest.

“Oh you will, whether you want to or not. If you want my help, you’ll be wise to think about it,” Regina said, promptly ending the call.

The mayor curled up next to her baby with a smile on her face, her darkness itching to come out. _Soon_ , she promised. The witch must have been desperate if she needed to contact Regina after all these years. It still bothered the brunette how Zelena found out about Emma, but she would be dealt with accordingly.

Her phone buzzed beside her, alerting her to a new message. She opened the screen, blinking away the harsh spots of light dancing in her eyes. **One new message: You have a deal. I will contact you when we are at the edge of Storybrooke.**

 Regina smiled victoriously and laid back down, pulling Emma closer as the blonde sought her out in her sleep. With thoughts of forcing the Wicked Witch under her hand conjuring in her mind, Regina fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Regina made a delicious breakfast and ushered Emma out the door. She had much to prepare, and she needed every moment to do so. On the car ride to the sheriff’s station, Emma was quiet, curious at the change in her lover. She seemed giddy, like a child waiting for Christmas morning to arrive.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Regina?” Emma asked as the car pulled to a slow stop.

Regina turned to face Emma, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Emma whimpered as Regina’s hand found purchase on her throat, squeezing possessively and making her slightly breathless.

“Why is Mommy’s little girl calling her by her name?” Regina inquired, anxiously searching the younger woman’s face for insecurities.

Emma bit her lip, fingers toying with her necklace. “You just seem… different, is all. You weren’t nearly this happy last night. What changed?”

Regina smiled, kissing the tip of her little girl’s nose. “We will have dinner tonight at my office, just you and me. We’ll talk then. Okay?”

Emma nodded, somewhat satisfied by the answer. She trusted her mommy, no matter what. Regina would tell her when she was ready. Until then, she would focus on her job and the residents of Storybrooke.

Emma kissed Regina goodbye, giggling as the woman pulled her back again and again for one more kiss. She had no reason to worry. Regina still loved her with all her heart, and Emma felt the same.

Emma practically skipped into the office, excited to start the day. Graham grinned at her from behind his desk, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. “Seems like someone got laid last night.”

Emma rolled her eyes and sat at her desk, biting into the bear claw Graham had brought for her. “Jealous much?”

Graham shook his head. “I have my own ways of having fun.” The man threw a pair of keys her way.

Emma barely managed to catch them with a bear claw occupying her other hand. “What’s up, boss?”

Graham stood, shrugging on his coat. “Patrolling and stakeouts sound good?”

Emma fought to hide her excitement. “As long as it doesn’t involve you kicking my ass at darts again, I’m down.”

**XXXX**

Regina flew through her paperwork, her morning tea cooling as she sorted through her stack of files. Her mind was preoccupied, her darkness scheming on how to make Zelena pay for manipulating the Evil Queen.

She finished the last file and threw down her pen, shaking out her cramping hand. Her gaze landed on a picture of Emma on her desk. The blonde was dressed in tight denim jeans and a white sweater, golden curls hanging down her back. She was facing away from Regina as she kneaded dough for apple pie, looking back over her shoulder with a radiant smile.

Regina smiled, tracing her finger over the picture frame lovingly. She couldn’t forget Emma in the midst of all this. Emma always came first. She was her little girl, her top priority. Emma had helped her become light again, helped her force some of the darkness back. She couldn’t go fully dark again after all they’ve been through.

She tapped the power button on her computer, bringing it to life. The screen flickered on and the motor began to purr quietly as she began browsing a 5-star rated BDSM website where she ordered many of the toys she currently owned. Zelena wasn’t going to submit easily, so she was going to have to get creative. She scrolled for a few minutes, nothing seeming to stand out.

A sudden object caught her eye. She clicked on it to see the details. It was a spanking horse specifically designed for those with wild spirit. Reading through a few reviews, Regina was pleased to see it had turned experienced doms into docile subs, proving it was effective. She clicked the buy button, satisfied that this is what would be used on her enemy.

A knock at the door sounded and Regina clicked off the website. “Come in!” She called, heading across the room to pour herself a glass of cider.

The door opened and Sidney Glass entered, attempting to mask his nervousness with a confident smirk. Regina frowned and took a large drink of her cider, annoyed with having to converse with her useless oaf of an assistant.

“What do you need, Sidney?” She asked in a disinterested tone.

Sidney stepped forward, black briefcase held tightly in his hand. “I believe you requested me at this time, Madame Mayor.”

Regina glanced up at the clock, sighing inwardly as she realized she had asked him to meet her. “If you’re here, I’m assuming you have what I ordered.”

“O—of course, Madame Mayor.” Sidney set the briefcase on the glass coffee table between them, opening it. “There’s sedatives, tranquilizers, bed restraints and the alarm ankle bracelets you requested.”

Regina beamed brightly. “Wonderful.”

Sidney clasped his hands together, looking like an impatient child. “Now that I’ve gotten you what you requested, I believe you had something for me?”

Regina hid a smirk behind a sip of cider. “I don’t believe so.”

Sidney’s eyes widened. “But—you promised me a story. You said Moe at Game of Thorns—”

Regina shut Sidney up with the wave of her hand. “I seem to remember your incompetence caused Emma to escape from me numerous times. Consider this even payment.” Regina turned away, finishing her cider and pouring one more glass. “Oh… by the way, you’re fired.”

“Madame Mayor, please forgive me. I need this job!” Sidney begged.

“No, you need to be close to politics for your stories,” Regina countered, turning to face him with a hard stare. “I don’t need you anymore, Sidney. Now leave my building before I have you escorted out.”

Sidney’s mouth snapped shut. Hanging his head, the man left her office in silence, the door shutting behind him echoing into the spacious office.

With Sidney taken care of, Regina inspected the contents of the briefcase. There was plenty of everything to keep Zelena’s client subdued, as well as Zelena herself if it came to that. She snapped the briefcase shut and slid it beneath her desk just as Belle entered the room.

The young woman was dressed in a dark brown sweater and black skirt, black leggings hugging her legs tightly. Her feet were spared the pain of heels today with a sensible pair of flats. Her hair was curled loosely, a section of it pulled back with a hair clip. Even though she looked radiant, she appeared nervous.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Madame Mayor. I just noticed Mr. Glass was very angry when he left. He mentioned something about you replacing him.”

“That would be correct,” Regina answered, sitting on the suede couch.

Belle joined her, folding her hands in her lap. “I hope I’m not the cause of this. I’m rather inexperienced and I know nothing compared to Mr. Glass—”

Regina placed a hand on the girl’s knee to stop her rambling. “Oh no, my dear. There’s a reason I had Sidney put those fliers up. I needed to get rid of him, and you seem to be a perfect fit.”

“I’ve only been here a day,” Belle protested.

“Calm down, Beauty. I believe you’ll make the perfect assistant I’ve been searching for.” Regina offered the girl a kind smile.

Belle blushed at her words. “If you say so, Madame Mayor. Ehm, Regina.”

“Wonderful! Now let’s get some lunch. Granny’s diner, my treat.”

Soon, the pair were seated at a booth in Granny’s, discussing files and necessities and the possibility of getting Belle an office of her own. Red interrupted the pair with a bright smile as she brought over their drinks.

“Chamomile tea for you, Madame Mayor. And my specialty for you, Belle.”

Regina noticed the waitress’s eyes rest on the brunette beauty for a few moments longer than need be. She also noticed her new assistant’s cheeks flush at being acknowledged. It could just be her shy nature, but Regina sensed something slightly more there.

“Thank you very much, Red,” Belle answered, taking a sip of her steaming cup. “It’s delicious.”

Now it was Red’s turn to blush. “Thanks. Usually people tend to complain about my experimental drinks.” The waitress looked as though she wanted to say more, but Granny called her away before she could.

As soon as Red was out of earshot, Belle giggled. Regina couldn’t contain her own smile, excited at the prospect of helping Belle move on from her late manipulative lover.

“What is it, dear?”

Belle stifled her giggles behind her hand, bright blue eyes twinkling. “This tea tastes terrible!”

Regina chuckled, taking a sip of her own drink. “Then why did you tell her it was good?”

Belle shrugged, glancing out the window. “She seemed really proud of it. I didn’t want to disappoint her.”

“Regina! Belle! Hi!” The bell above the door rang loudly as Mary Margaret entered the diner with Oliver on her hip.

Regina greeted her friend with a hug as Mary Margaret made her way over. “Aren’t you supposed to be home sleeping? I thought babies tired their parents out,” the woman teased.

Mary Margaret waved her hand in dismissal. “Little Ollie is a perfect! Aren’t you baby?”

The baby shrieked in answer, reaching his chubby hands out toward Belle. The assistant eagerly took him in her arms, cooing as she bounced him up and down. Regina watched the pair with interest, an idea forming in her mind.

“You smell like you need changed,” Belle teased as the baby tugged on her curls.

“I did feed him not too long ago. I guess I haven’t gotten a routine down just yet.” Mary Margaret reached for Oliver.

Belle stood, waving the woman off. “I’ll change him. You probably haven’t had a break from him all day.”

“Oh no it’s okay—”

“I don’t mind,” Belle said, taking the diaper bag from Mary Margaret and heading off toward the bathroom, cooing to Oliver as she walked.

“I know Belle is your assistant, but can she be my nanny, too?” Mary Margaret teased.

Regina’s gaze wandered over to Redmonde, who was taking an order a few tables over. She didn’t miss the waitress glance over at her table, slight disappointment on her face when she realized Belle was no longer sitting there. Very interesting.

Belle came back a few minutes later holding Oliver. Red immediately beelined for the woman, pretending to be interested in the baby when it was obvious she just wanted an excuse to talk to Belle. Regina finished her drink and stood to go, grabbing her coat as well as Belle’s.

Mary Margaret grabbed Oliver and joined David as he entered the diner. Regina joined Belle and Red, handing the brunette her coat.

“I’m afraid we have to be going, Belle needs to help me with some things in the office,” Regina said.

Both girls looked dejected at her words. Regina stifled a chuckle and turned to Red. “8 o’clock sharp tonight. Understood?”

The waitress nodded, eyes nervously flicking over to Belle. Regina laid a hand on her assistant’s arm, bringing her into the conversation. “Belle, why don’t you join us at my house tonight? I’ll make a fresh batch of cider for us.”

Red shook her head, eyes widening at the idea of having her new love interest seeing her bent over Regina’s knee. “No, that’s okay—”

“Actually, I’d love to. I haven’t been out in a while. Dr. Hopper says it would be good for me,” Belle answered.

“Wonderful! See you tonight, Redmonde!” Regina pulled Belle along, knowing exactly how to bring the two women together.

**XXXX**

For Emma, the day flew by quickly. She and Graham drove around town, listening to rock music and leisurely patrolling the streets. They had parked outside Leroy’s favorite bar for a few hours, making sure he didn’t show up and break his suspension like he tended to do quite often. Graham would tease her, and she would throw insults right back, like they had been friends forever. Emma really was starting to enjoy her job.

“Back to the mayor’s office, safe and sound,” Graham announced as he dropped Emma off for the day.

“Thanks for the ride, Graham. Breakfast on me tomorrow?” Emma said as she opened the car door.

Graham pointed his finger at her. “I’ll hold you to that, Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes and shut the door, hurrying inside to see Regina. It had been too long since she had been able to kiss her or cuddle her, and she was more than ready to do so. She knocked quietly on her office door before swinging it open, not wanting to disturb her if she was working after hours, which Regina tended to do a lot.

Emma gasped as she took in the beautiful sight before her. Regina’s office was covered in candles, the curtains drawn to block out light and set the atmosphere. The scent of vanilla and lavender filled her nose, allowing her to relax.

“Regina?” Emma called out, not seeing her anywhere in the room.

A pair of hands covered her eyes. Emma smiled, knowing immediately who it was. She turned and kissed Regina deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck to hold her close.

“I missed you,” Emma mumbled, nuzzling Regina’s neck.

“I missed you too, baby. Do you like the candles?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded, pulling back to see Regina had put on a short black dress and black heels, her lips stained a deep plum color. In the dim lighting of the room, her eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate. She was stunningly beautiful, and Emma was slightly dumbstruck by the sight.

“I figured we would eat dinner here tonight. My assistant helped me put this together,” Regina said.

Just then, the door swung open. A young woman stepped into the room holding a covered silver tray, balancing two glasses of red wine on top of it. Emma noticed the girl was rather beautiful, but the thought merely drifted away on the reassurance that Regina had done this all for her.

“Emma, this is Belle. Belle, this is Emma,” Regina introduced them.

Belle set the tray down on the table by the suede couch, turning to shake Emma’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Emma. Your mommy has told me wonderful things about you.”

Emma looked over to Regina, suddenly shy. “She knows?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“Of course she knows. She’s my assistant, Princess,” Regina said, having filled in Belle earlier while they were planning the dinner and knowing Emma would react this way.

Belle nodded. “Regina wants you to feel comfortable being yourself around me. I won’t judge you whatsoever.”

Emma swallowed hard as she stepped back into Regina’s embrace, feeling safer with her mommy’s arms around her. Regina kissed her cheek, nodding to Belle.

The girl nodded and headed toward the door. “You two enjoy yourself. It was nice meeting you, Emma.”

Emma mumbled a farewell, giggling as Regina began tickling her.

“Are you alright with her knowing, baby?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded and kissed Regina in reassurance. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Regina kissed her little girl’s forehead, her heart swelling with love. She chuckled as the blonde’s stomach rumbled. “Let’s eat.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sipped on a glass of cider, perched on Regina’s lap on the suede couch. Regina spun a noodle around her fork and brought it to the blonde’s mouth. Emma obediently ate the bite of food, humming in contentment at the flavor bursting across her tongue.

Regina raised her eyebrows. “That good, huh?”

Emma blushed, fiddling with the glass in her hands. “You know chicken alfredo is my favorite.”

Regina chuckled and laid a kiss behind the blonde’s ear. “We haven’t had a nice candlelit dinner to ourselves in a while. Belle was kind enough to cook, even.”

Emma noticed a sudden change in Regina as she fell silent. Setting her glass of cider down, she tucked a lock of hair behind the woman’s ear. “What’s the matter?”

Regina offered her a nervous smile. “There are going to be a few changes in our town soon.”

Emma stiffened as her pulse began to race. Was Regina going to abandon her? Her mommy loved her, that was true, but so did the families that eventually sent her away like she was an overgrown puppy.

“Baby…” Regina wiped away the tears that had unknowingly fallen onto her cheeks. “It’s nothing bad about us, I promise.”

Emma stared down at the plate of pasta, a sick feeling stirring in her gut as she was caught in a whirlwind of childhood memories that always ended with her being alone. 5 years _was_ the longest time she had ever stayed in one place. Not to mention Regina was flawlessly beautiful—she would have no trouble finding someone better than Emma.

“Hey.” Regina tilted Emma’s chin up so she was looking at her. Emma stared at the wall just behind her, disassociating from the hurt she knew was coming. “Emma.” The name was a sharp command in itself. “Look at me.”

Emma tore her gaze away from the wall, forced to look into the soft brown eyes of her lover. Though Regina’s voice was demanding, it was obvious she was concerned. Emma crumpled in her mommy’s arms as her inner child came to the surface.

“Please don’t send me away.”

Regina cooed and stroked her hand down Emma’s face. Her poor little girl was so insecure, even after years of being loved and taken care of. The darkness inside of her flickered as thoughts of neglectful homes and abusive parents came to mind. She was going to make sure _no one_ laid a hand on Emma again.

“Emma Marie Swan you are _mine_. Do you understand?” Regina said.

Emma hiccupped, nodding as she slowly stopped shaking and relaxed in her lover’s arms. She clasped the locket around her neck in her palm, running her thumb along the smooth edges. It comforted her.

Regina clasped her hand over Emma’s with a soft smile. “This locket means you belong to me. It means I will take care of you as long as I live.”

Soothed by her mommy’s words, Emma kissed her, lingering enough to convey her feelings through physical affection. Regina hungrily reciprocated, pulling away just as both women needed to come up for air.

There was a knock at the door just before Belle entered carrying a tray. “Sorry to bother you both. I brought more wine and a glass of milk for Emma.”

Regina smiled brightly and beckoned her over. “Thank you so much, Belle. Why don’t you hurry off and get ready for tonight?”

Emma glanced between the two women questioningly. “I thought Red was coming over tonight.”

Belle blushed and set the wine bottle down, handing Emma her glass of chocolate milk. “Regina invited me.”

Regina hummed in acknowledgement. “I know a budding romance when I see it. It seems you and Red have chemistry.”

Emma grinned cheekily, turning to eye the secretary with a knowing look. “I was thinking it’s been too long since Red has been in a relationship.”

Belle’s blue eyes widened and she coughed nervously. “Well I’m not sure that’s what it’ll turn into. I mean, she is very nice…”

Emma waved her off with a chuckle. “Go on and get ready! We’ll see you tonight.”

Belle offered the women a brief goodbye before leaving them alone once more. Emma began finishing the alfredo, in good spirits now that Red was going to have a potential girlfriend and it was clear that Regina had no romantic feelings for her.

Regina’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it, frowning as a message glared brightly on the screen. **We’ll be at the edge of Storybrooke tomorrow morning. 10 AM sharp.** The brunette turned the screen off and took a deep breath, knowing it would be better when Emma understood the situation.

“We’re going to have a few people staying with us for a few days. Someone I knew back in The Enchanted Forest needs my help. And I have agreed to help her. Reluctantly.” Regina took a large drink of her wine, thankful for the buzz that rushed to her head.

“You don’t sound happy about this,” Emma noticed.

“It’s because she’s an old enemy of mine. She’s a witch. The Wicked Witch, to be exact. Zelena.”

Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “The Wicked Witch is real? The one from The Wizard of Oz?”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at the shocked expression on the blonde’s face. “Almost every classic story has some truth to it. In this case, she’s a little more sinister than the movie version.”

“So… we can’t just throw a bucket of water on her and call it good?” Emma asked before taking a drink of her milk.

Regina wiped away the milk residue left behind on Emma’s lip. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. She blackmailed me centuries ago. And now she knows more than she should about this town and the people in it. I would just banish her and be done with it, but there’s an innocent life involved.”

“Her lover?” Emma guessed.

“Her submissive,” Regina corrected with a frown. “This girl is apparently not trained. She came from an abusive dom before Zelena found her. And the Wicked Witch is almost as bad as the Evil Queen when it comes to training and punishment.”

“So you’re going to train this girl?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “I don’t know how long it will take, but yes. Zelena is going to learn a lesson or two herself, however. She’s going to be punished for blackmailing and threatening me.”

Emma smirked and squirmed on her lap. “You always look so dark when you talk about punishments. I love it.”

Regina tugged the blonde closer, a smirk of her own crossing her face. “Maybe I’ll have you join me. Now that you’re fully submissive, you should learn how it feels to be on top.”

Emma nipped Regina’s bottom lip, excited at the idea of dominating. “Will you dress in a leather outfit? Maybe some knee-high boots?”

Regina chuckled throatily. “If you would enjoy seeing me in it, then maybe I will.” The playful mood dampened as she realized the seriousness of the situation. “Emma, I need to know that you’re okay with this. Because if you aren’t, just say the word and I’ll call this off.”

Emma’s smile became softer and she relaxed against Regina’s lap. “I think it’ll be good to let your darkness out. You’re right about me wanting to learn about how controlling a submissive works. You’re helping someone and getting revenge all in one.” Emma shrugged. “It’ll be nice to get more in touch with my adult side again.”

Regina ate the last forkful of pasta and finished her wine, happy and sated now that Emma was okay with the situation. “They are supposed to be coming tomorrow morning. Sidney gave me some things so I’m a bit prepared, but I’m not quite ready. I wasn’t expecting them so soon.”

Emma laid a hand on Regina’s knee, calming her. “Relax, ‘Gina. You’re not alone. I’ll be there to help. Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight.” The woman nodded at the clock on the wall. “It’s about time for Red’s session but I think we can squeeze in a few minutes…”

“What are you—” Regina started but was cut off as Emma slid off her lap and between her thighs, tugging her pants off smoothly as she maneuvered.

The blonde offered her a devilish smirk before she pulled down her satin panties and got to work. Regina’s hand found purchase in Emma’s hair, forcing her closer, her tongue deeper. Emma moaned as the woman’s nails scratched her scalp, wrapping her lips around the hardened bundle of nerves that had Regina’s hips jerking upwards.

“Oh good girl…” Regina breathed, already at the edge from Emma’s ministrations.

Emma grinned inwardly, focused on pushing the mayor to her peak. And soon enough, Regina’s thighs were clamping around her head and she was chanting Emma’s name like a broken record. Emma patiently waited as her lover came down from her endorphin-filled high, inhaling the scent that was strictly Regina.

“Come here.” Regina crooked a finger, enticing Emma into a heated kiss so she could taste herself.

Once the kiss was over, Emma pulled up Regina’s pants, buttoning them easily. “Thank you, Mommy.”

“For what?” Regina asked.

Emma winked. “For dessert.”

**XXXX**

 Soon, Regina was in character for Red’s arrival, having changed into a black pantsuit with a purple silk shirt underneath that Emma loved. Emma waited in the den as Regina ushered Red in, excited at watching her mommy punish someone other than her.

Red padded into the den quietly, eyes down at the floor and wearing nothing but her matching set of red satin undergarments. Emma’s cheeks flushed in arousal at the sight—Red was always pleasing to look at. Emma caught Regina’s eye and knew immediately her lover picked up on how she was feeling from the wink that was thrown her way.

“Sit.” The command broke the silence in the room as Regina pointed to the floor.

Red obediently sat on the floor facing the couch, sitting on the backs of her legs with her hands folded in front of her. Regina patted the girl’s head, like one might do a pet.

“Good dog.”

Emma smirked as Red winced.

Regina sat next to Emma on the couch, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her close. Emma relaxed into her embrace, curious as to how Regina was going to humiliate Red in front of Belle, who had yet to arrive.

“Redmonde, do you realize why you’re being punished tonight?” Regina spoke.

Red glanced up at being addressed. “I think it’s because I gave beer to Emma and Graham, Madame Mayor.”

“You think?” Regina challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Red’s face paled. “I mean—I know, Madame Mayor.”

“Better answer. Now, normally I would spank you to tears for your punishment, but I think you’ve come to enjoy that far too much. Besides, we’ll wait until our guest of honor has arrived to show her how I make you a good girl again.”

Red’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but she knew better than to protest. She’d told Emma about how she couldn’t sit for a full 2 days after Regina had taken a belt to her after she had stubbornly refused to follow orders. Emma knew her pain all too well—she had almost felt sorry for her.

Regina pointed to a stool sat in the corner. “You are going to sit in that corner until I say you can come out. You need to think about what you did and why you’re being punished so you don’t make the same mistake again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Madame Mayor,” Red answered, crawling to the stool and sitting on it, nose nearly touching the wall as she turned to face it.

Both Emma and Regina fought to stifle a laugh as they watched the woman cross her arms over her chest. They knew she was pouting over the lack of arousal a normal spanking brought, as she had been expecting another form of punishment.

“Smart idea, Madame Mayor,” Emma complimented as she filled crystal glasses full of Regina’s homemade cider.

“I’m pure evil, I know,” Regina teased, knowing Red could hear them.

The doorbell rang and Regina went to answer it, returning with Belle trailing in behind her. Belle had changed into a tight black dress that shimmered as light bounced off it, her hair pinned up into a loose bun. She wore five-inch black kitten heels that showed off her finely muscled calves. Her makeup was natural except for her eyes, which she had given a smoky eye effect that made her baby blue eyes shine even brighter.

“You have a wonderful home, Madame Mayor,” Belle complimented, awestruck at the sight.

“Please, call me Regina. You’re off the clock and you’re the guest of honor.” Regina offered the woman a seat in the chair that was directly facing Red’s back.

Emma gave Belle a glass of cider, glancing over at Red to see she had uncrossed her arms and was now gripping the edges of the stool tightly. Just having Belle here made the punishment ten times worse, it seemed.

“As you can see, Redmonde is being punished for her deplorable behavior recently. Despite what you may see tonight, all of this is consensual. I thought we could start off with a few drinks to get comfortable first.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Belle responded with a little smile, taking a large drink of the cider.

As the minutes slowly ticked by and Belle became braver as she drank more and more of the cider, her inhibitions slipped away. Regina gently plucked the glass from the young woman’s hand as her eyes became glassy and her speech slurred.

“Why is Redmonde in the corner?” Belle finally asked, inebriated enough to do so.

“That’s a very good question, Beauty. Why do _you_ think she’s there?” Regina asked.

“Cause she was a bad girl,” Belle answered with a giggle.

“What do you think we should do about it?” Regina asked.

Belle thought for a minute, her brow furrowed in concentration. “I’m not sure.”

“How about I show you? Emma, would you be a good girl and get our guest a glass of water?”

“Of course.” Emma pecked Regina lightly on the lips and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Red, you may come out now,” Regina said.

Red slowly stood, making her way over to the couch. Regina noted the girl kept careful not to glance Belle’s way. Clever wolf was trying to avoid her main punishment.

“Don’t be rude, Redmonde. Greet our guest,” Regina ordered, twirling her finger to indicate she turn around.

Reluctantly, Red turned around to face Belle. “Hi, Belle.”

“Hello, Redmonde. It’s nice to see you again,” Belle greeted.

Regina peered around Redmonde to get Belle’s attention. “What do you think of Red’s outfit tonight, Beauty?”

Belle took a sip of the water Emma handed her. “I think she looks stunning. Very beautiful.”

Emma smiled as Red’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. It might not be the most conventional way of pairing a couple, but Regina knew just how to play the natural chemistry.

Regina patted her lap. “Get in position.”

Red obediently laid herself across Regina’s lap, breasts nearly spilling out of her bra from the angle. Regina stroked the girl’s back, knowing tonight it wouldn’t take much to push her to tears with her love interest watching.

Belle gasped as Regina’s hand came down hard on Redmonde’s ass, the sound echoing in the small room. Beside her, Emma smiled and casually sipped her drink.

Another smack. Red hiccupped and Regina shook her head, realizing the girl was going to fake tears to get out of her humiliating punishment. She simply kept on spanking, using magic to heal her hand every time it became sore.

By this time, Belle had finished her water and the alcohol in her system was slowly ebbing away, allowing her mind to clear a little bit. Regina noticed the woman never looked away and she looked excited as she would shift a bit in her seat.

Smirking, Regina slowly pulled down Red’s panties, revealing her bright red ass that was poorly abused from the harshness of the mayor’s smacks. Regina noticed Belle’s eyes widen and decided to allow Red a little reprieve as she began rubbing the reddened skin.

Emma found herself becoming aroused as well, thankful she wasn’t in her friend’s place but at the same time wishing she was. It was about this time that Regina would tease her until she had Emma begging to come. This wouldn’t be happening with Red, however, as her punishments were strictly that—a punishment.

After a minute, Regina began spanking Red again, alternating between one cheek to the other. As the clock chimed, indicating the start of the hour, Red broke down in tears as she went limp over Regina’s lap.

Regina softly cooed and stroked Red’s hair, pulling the girl’s panties up to give her a little more privacy. Slowly, Red’s sobs dissolved into sniffles, and she pulled herself off Regina’s lap and stood, fidgeting as she fought not to rub.

“Since you took your punishment so well, Red, why don’t you take Belle upstairs to the guest room and stay here for tonight?” Regina offered.

Red smiled, and Emma knew all was forgiven as her friend realized what Regina was doing. Emma nudged Belle and took her glass, setting it on the table.

“I really don’t mean to intrude. I can just go…” Belle tried to protest.

“Nonsense.” Regina waved her off, looping her arm through Red’s and bringing her over to Belle. “You’ve had quite a bit to drink, and as Mayor, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I allowed you to leave.”

Red shyly took Belle’s hand and led her upstairs, leaving Emma and Regina behind. Emma smiled at the cute couple, somewhat surprised that Regina’s plan had worked. “Regina Mills, matchmaker.”

Regina chuckled as she cleaned the cider stained glasses. “Belle needs someone like Red to get over that snake Rumplestiltskin. I think she’ll be good in taming Red as well.”

“The plan was a little unconventional as opposed to… I don’t know—dinner and a movie, but hey, it worked,” Emma commented.

Regina smirked and glanced upward. “I’m sure they’re cuddled together, and Belle is tending to Red as we speak.”

“Speaking of…” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her back against her, away from the sink. She laid a chaste kiss on the mayor’s neck, smiling against her skin. “We should be cuddling in bed right now.”

“We have a big day tomorrow,” Regina agreed, turning in Emma’s arms. She booped her on the nose. “And little girls need their rest.”

“Carry me?” Emma asked in a little voice, widening her bright green eyes.

Regina smiled and scooped the blonde up in her arms. “Always, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to focus on the B story of Red and Belle so there wasn’t as much age play, but no worries, there’s plenty of that in future chapters. Share your thoughts on what do you think of Belle and Red together!


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up early, her baby blanket clutched in one hand as always. Early rays of light shone in through the curtains, casting soft shadows on the walls and floors. It was peaceful, like a _Disney_ movie in which Emma was a princess who found happiness with the Queen.

The blonde smiled and turned over, expecting to come face-to-face with her lover. Instead she was met with an empty bed, the only proof that anyone had been there at all was the slight indentation on the pillow. Emma pushed herself up, wrapping herself in one of Regina’s cashmere robes before heading downstairs.

She found Regina in her study at her desk, the woman already dressed for the day and deep in concentration as she looked through the briefcase in front of her. Even from where she was standing, Emma could tell she was stressed. Her forehead was wrinkled in worry, her shoulders stiff.

“Morning.” Emma padded into the study, slipping behind Regina and placing a kiss on her cheek. “What’s bothering you?”

Regina sighed, relaxing into Emma as she began massaging her shoulders. “I’m not looking forward to seeing Zelena after all these years. She’s manipulative and pure evil, maybe even worse than I used to be. And her submissive is no doubt going to be broken and wildly out of control.”

“You’ve got this. You’re not alone this time,” Emma murmured.

Regina smiled up at her lover. It still surprised her sometimes, how supportive she was after all these years. She had been kidnapped, drugged, injured, and still she stayed. She had even come back to rescue her, turning against her flesh and blood to return to the arms of The Evil Queen herself.

Regina stroked the locket around Emma’s neck. “I love you so much, my little Swan.”

Emma pecked the woman’s cheek. “I love you too, Mommy. But we should get breakfast going, it’s nearly 8 o’clock.”

Soon, the kitchen was alive with sizzling pans, sweet smoke, and gurgling coffee. Regina set the table while Emma finished the pancakes, playfully flipping them in the air and offering her lover a wink as she successfully caught them in the pan.

Red and Belle emerged from upstairs hand in hand, dressed in the clothes they wore the night before. Both looked refreshed, though Belle seemed apprehensive at being in her boss’s view so casually. Red confidently guided the girl along, pulling out a chair and settling Belle across her lap.

Emma smiled at the display of affection between the two women. It seemed Regina knew what she was doing all along with inviting Belle over.

Regina set two cups of coffee in front of the women. “Morning, ladies. Sleep well?”

“About a good 2 hours,” Red quipped with a grin, pleased as Belle’s cheeks flushed.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the two. “I see. I suppose any future… reminders shouldn’t be necessary?”

“Maybe some lessons?” Red hinted, wrapping an arm around Belle.

Emma hid her surprise as she served the pancakes and sausage. Red _was_ a werewolf, so the fact that she would be a dominant didn’t surprise her much. But the fact that shy Belle had agreed so quickly… Regina had to be the best matchmaker in the world.

Regina smiled at the pair. “That can be arranged. I have some current matters I’m attending to, but I’d be happy to show you the ropes.”

The two couples finished eating, chatting amicably for a while before Regina realized it was time to meet Zelena. Emma led Red and Belle to the door while Regina hurriedly cleared the table.

Red wrapped Emma up in a hug, squeezing so hard Emma feared she would break something. She couldn’t help but smile as the girl pulled back, a wide grin on her face. She looked so happy, like Emma was when she accepted Regina for the first time. Belle did too; it was evident by the way she looked at Red, her eyes bright, touch fond.

“Thanks, Em. Truly,” Red said, slipping her hand into Belle’s. “I guess you finally got me to settle down after all.”

Emma chuckled. “That’s Regina’s doing. But you’re welcome. Now go on, you two lovebirds.”

Red practically dragged Belle from the house, already making plans for that night. She looked like an excited puppy as she headed down the street. Emma smiled and shut the door, readying herself for the day to come.

**XXXX**

Regina was silent and tense in the driver’s seat as they approached the town line. Though she knew of the time of her enemy’s arrival, that was just it—the only thing she was prepared for. Other than the tranquilizers in the glove box: another in Emma’s pocket and one in her own, Regina was stumbling into this blindly. And that was a very bad predicament when it came to The Wicked Witch.

Emma could practically feel the waves of nerves coming off her lover. It was unsettling and comforting at the same time; Regina never lost control, never lost her dominance, except for in the quiet moments the two women shared as they cuddled or shared a meal together. It meant that Emma could be the strong one, the leader. She had been wanting to become more dominant, and now, she could.

50 feet from the town line the car came to a stop, the gearshift clicking into place and jolting the car back and forth for a few mere seconds. The town sign stood against the cloudy sky, the white letters shiny and reflective from recent rainstorms.

Emma thought it to be hypnotic—she hadn’t come close to the town line in 5 years, since she had tried to escape. Those three bold words ‘Now leaving Storybrooke’ pulled at her heartstrings. She couldn’t imagine ever crossing over that line again, not without Regina by her side. She found herself relaxing into the seat further and further, like she could sink through it, away from the town line and back to the elegant mansion that was her home.

Regina rested both hands against the steering wheel, gazing out into the forest. The dashboard clock read 9:58. Any moment, she would come face to face with the person she never wanted to see again. She tried to shake off the vulnerability and regain her strength, her dominance, but she found herself unable to.

“I never should have accepted her offer,” Regina spoke bitterly, though her voice came out more tired than anything.

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s arm, slowly moving downward until she reached her hand, which she pried off the steering wheel and intertwined with her own. She kissed it gently, trying to comfort Regina as best she could.

“You’ve got this. I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Emma spoke.

When Regina refused to meet her eyes, Emma grasped her chin and moved her head toward her. Uncertain brown eyes slowly met hers, a shaky smile settled on soft lips. A tentative nod.

Regina’s phone lit up with a new message: **Here.**

Emma grabbed the scroll from the glovebox, being careful to not disturb the red ribbon tied around it. That scroll was the only thing that allowed strangers into town—minus herself, of course, for she was the destined Savior.

Regina grabbed the scroll and exited the car, throwing it over the town line and waiting with her arms crossed, hiding away all earlier vulnerable thoughts. Emma moved beside her, hand poised over the syringe in her pocket. She wasn’t taking any chances.

Then, seemingly out of thin air, two figures appeared. A woman with copper red hair who looked to be about Regina’s age dressed in all black leather pulled along a small blonde girl on a powder blue leash. The red-head had stunning blue eyes, curves, and an air of arrogance about her. She had a sneer on her face that Emma recognized Regina used to have back when Emma was her prisoner. Her eyes were cold—dark, despite the beautiful color. It was clear she was The Wicked Witch.

The young girl beside her was dressed in an ice blue dress that was covered in blue diamonds, shimmering brightly with every movement she made. Her hair was lighter than Emma’s, almost white, pulled into a braid swept to the side. Her eyes were a bright glacier blue, never resting on one thing but flickering about, searching for danger. From where Emma stood, she could see the girl was shaking and thin, barefoot and covered in bruises. A look of disgust settled on her face at the older woman. Even Regina treated her submissives better than that.

The red-head—Zelena—smiled, her grin biting, like a feral animal. Regina stiffened, drawing Emma closer to her. “Regina! How lovely to see you again,” Zelena spoke, voice pleasant and fake. Her gaze settled on Emma, looking her up and down with interest. “I see you and the White Princess are getting along well.”

Regina bristled. Just the mere mention of Emma was taken as a threat, and she would not allow that witch to put her hands on her. “Get in the car. It’s a few miles back to the mansion,” Regina ordered coldly.

Zelena sauntered forward, her black heels clicking against the pavement as she did. Emma winced as the witch pulled harshly on the leash as the young girl fell behind a few paces. It reminded her of when Regina paraded with her to Granny’s diner years ago, treating her like a possession, a shiny new toy. Regina noticed her discomfort and held her a little tighter, though her eyes never left the two women entering the vehicle.

Despite the bad memories resurfacing, Emma felt comforted by the action. It was clear it only meant one thing: _mine_. Regina would go through hell or high water to protect her, destroying whoever got in her way. It was poetic, in a way—something Shakespeare would write a play about, being the dramatic writer he had been.

The drive back to the mansion was silent, surprisingly, though the tension in the air could be cut with a swift slice of a knife. Regina kept her eyes trained on her enemy in the backseat as much as she could, feeling utterly stupid that she hadn’t searched Zelena for any weapons. She had magic as a backup of course, but they would all be screwed if The Wicked Witch realized she could tap into her powers if she tried.

Regina led the group inside the mansion with Emma following behind in a bodyguard-like fashion. Emma smirked as Zelena’s eyes widened just a fraction at the expansive lot before her confident mask fell into place once more. She had a feeling the witch talked a bigger game than she played.

Regina led them into the kitchen where she began brewing tea. Zelena helped herself to a seat at the table, forcing the girl to kneel on the floor, her head bowed downward and her arms folded in her lap. Regina observed the situation carefully, deciding how to go about it.

“What do you think you are doing?” Regina spoke, aiming her words toward Zelena.

Emma set cream and sugar on the table, sitting down. Her heart was pounding, her anxiety rising. Regina was very close to using her punishment voice. She silently watched the exchange, picking at her cuticles underneath the table.

Zelena glanced up at Regina, surprise written on her face. “You’re making tea for us, are you not? I merely found myself a seat.”

“Oh no, this is not how this is going to go.” Regina pointed to the girl kneeling on the floor. “I am training her. As you are in _my_ town, I am also in charge of you.”

Regina made her way over to the young blonde, crouching in front of me. “Look at me, dear,” she said softly.

The girl’s hands clenched tightly, fingernails biting into her palms. She slowly looked up, meeting Regina’s soft eyes and kind smile.

“What is your name?”

“Elsa,” the girl answered quietly.

“Beautiful name. How old are you?”

At this, Elsa glanced up at Zelena, who was staring down at her in disgust. The girl shook her head, unable to answer. Regina looked up at Zelena for an answer, troubled that this girl who looked to be barely of age didn’t even know how old she was.

“Nobody knows how old she is. She was born in the circle, sold when she reached her teen years. It doesn’t matter—it’s business.” Zelena waved the question off like an annoying fly.

Shock filled Regina’s being. Had this girl been trapped in enslavement her whole life? Used, tortured, all at the hands of an operation Zelena was in charge of? This was _not_ how things were going to go here.

Unhooking the leash from the girl’s matching blue collar, Regina grasped the girl’s arm and helped her stand. She set her down in the seat in-between herself and Emma. Elsa looked as though she wanted to flee as she grasped the edges of the chair tightly, as if it were a rollercoaster at an amusement park.

Regina pointed to Zelena. “You will occupy the floor while we enjoy our tea.”

Zelena’s mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. “But—how—why—?”

Regina sat in her chair, snapping her fingers once. She noticed next to her, Elsa flinched. She was familiar with hand signals, it seemed. “You will come kneel beside me like a good pet or I will not hesitate to tie you up and leave you alone.”

Zelena’s face darkened. Scowling at Emma and then Regina, she obediently climbed down from her chair on hands and knees until she was kneeling beside Regina’s chair in the exact same position Elsa had been in moments before.

Emma fought to stifle a laugh. It seemed the witch was getting a taste of her own medicine. She offered Elsa the bowl of sugar cubes, to which the girl shrank back in her seat. Emma looked to Regina, who nodded, letting her know she could handle this.

“Would you like sugar in your tea, dear?” Regina asked the frightened girl.

“What is tea?” The girl asked, blue eyes widening, her lower lip trembling.

Regina dismissed the troubled thoughts floating in her mind and poured the girl a cup, stirring in a few sugar cubes. “Here, this will help warm you up.”

Below her, Zelena scoffed. Regina grabbed the witch’s hair, tugging so that her head was forced up. “Did I give you permission to make noise?” She hissed.

Zelena’s hands flew up, nails digging into Regina’s hands to force her to let go. Regina merely held her tighter, ignoring the stinging pain in her hands. “Put your hands back in your lap like a good little pet and I’ll let you go.”

“Fuck you!” Zelena snarled, her defiant, dominant side refusing to release control.

Regina sighed and reached into her pocket, grabbing the tranquilizer within. Before Zelena knew what hit her she was unconscious, curled into a ball on the dining room rug.

Elsa stared at Regina fearfully, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Emma put a hand over hers, patting it in comfort. “She’s just sleeping,” she reassured the girl.

Regina stood, pulling Zelena into her arms and poofing her to Emma’s old bedroom. She couldn’t help tucking her beneath the blankets, admiring how serene and utterly harmless the woman looked when she was unconscious and not threatening to kill her. If the witch hadn’t been so horrible to her, she may have made a wonderful lover and partner in crime. Alas, this wasn’t why she was here.

Returning downstairs, Regina was delighted to see Emma was showing Elsa around, paying extra attention to her ‘little’ things, such as her playpen and favorite stuffed animals. Elsa grabbed onto a fluffy white bunny, holding it close in her arms like Emma with her blanket.

Emma smiled as she noticed. “I don’t play with that one much. Why don’t you hold onto him for a while?”

“It’s a him?” Elsa asked.

Emma shrugged. “I always thought so. I never named it, but you can make it a girl if you want.”

Elsa shook her head, petting the bunny fondly. “I’ll name him Kristoff.” She blushed and ducked her head. “Though we won’t be here for long. Mistress will want to go back soon.”

Regina joined the two, being careful not to touch the skittish young girl. Instead, she pulled Emma close, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll be here for a while yet.” The older woman didn’t miss the relief on the blonde’s face at her words. It angered her, made her want to comfort the girl. She was so young—she didn’t deserve the life she had.

“That means we can get to know each other!” Emma piped up with a wide grin. “We have video games and movies and board games, too! In the reward room!”

A confused expression came over Elsa’s face. Regina frowned at that. Had this girl been sheltered from _everything_ that a girl her age should know about?

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and into a fresh change of clothes?” Regina suggested, holding out her hand for Elsa to take. “I’ll wash your dress and make sure to get it back to you. It’s beautiful, but it’s rather cold to wear this time of year.”

Elsa shivered, rubbing her arms. “It’s warm in here compared to back there.”

Emma grabbed the girl’s hand, leading her upstairs, chattering the whole way. Regina smiled fondly, realizing that perhaps Emma was the key to training the girl. Though now, she wasn’t so sure sending her back into Zelena’s clutches was the right thing to do.

Regina filled the bathtub while Emma grabbed a change of clothes. Elsa stood with her arms wrapped around herself, afraid of taking the dress off, it seemed. Regina stepped forward and grasped the fabric.

“I won’t hurt you,” she reassured softly, waiting until the girl had relaxed before tugging at the fabric again. “Arms up,” she said playfully, ticking the girl until she did as she was told. Elsa didn’t laugh, but she looked as though she wanted to smile.

Once the dress was off, Regina had to stifle a shocked gasp. The young girl was covered in bruises, welts, and bitemarks—head to toe. Not an inch of skin was left unmarked. Tears sprang to her eyes and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself composed. She couldn’t lose her authority.

Emma entered the bathroom again and gave Regina a worried glance as she set the clothes down on the counter. Regina offered her a reassuring smile that was anything but. She was worried, rightfully so. Whatever deviant sex organization Zelena was running needed to be shut down immediately.

“Did I do something wrong, Mistress?” Elsa asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Regina quickly shook her head. “No, dear. Call me Regina.”

“Alright, Regina.” Elsa entered the bath and sank into the warm water, her eyes closing as her body relaxed.

Regina knelt beside the tub, grabbing a washcloth to wash the girl. “Elsa, I want to make one thing clear to you.”

The blonde’s eyes popped open and she sat up, hiding her breasts with her arm. Regina gently washed the girl’s legs, then moved up to her arms. “No one is going to hurt you ever again. I won’t let that happen.”

“But—but Mistress—”

“She will be punished for hurting you. All I would like you to do is listen and become comfortable here. Okay?” Regina wiped away a stray tear that had fallen onto the girl’s face. “You can trust us.”

Emma grabbed a towel as Regina finished washing Elsa. She stumbled as the girl practically leapt into the towel, cuddling into her. It was as if the girl was years younger than she looked. Nonetheless, she hugged Elsa, rubbing her back until the girl was calm again. This provoked a new feeling, a protective one. She decided she liked it.

Regina helped Elsa into a baby blue hoodie and a pair of white sweatpants. “Emma baby, why don’t you take Elsa down to the reward room? I need to check on our other guest.”

Emma nodded and led Elsa downstairs. Regina headed to where Zelena lay, prepared to wait as long as it took for her enemy to wake. Then the punishment would begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been gone for literally forever. I’ve gone through a big move to a new house and with the new house issues/medical issues I have had, I lost my motivation. But I am back, and I am making it a point to upload weekly on my stories that are in progress. But I still appreciate each and every one of you readers, you guys are what keep me going. Enjoy!

Emma showed Elsa around the reward room, trying to engage the girl as much as she could. Elsa ended up curled up on the couch, holding onto the stuffed bunny Emma had given her like a lifeline. Her lip trembled as if she was going to burst into tears any second. Emma put in her favorite _Barbie Rapunzel_ film and sat next to the girl, trying to think of a way to comfort her. She wasn’t used to this. Regina was always the one comforting her.

“Have you seen this movie before?” Emma started.

Elsa shook her head and shivered, not seeming to even care about the movie as she stared into nowhere. Emma knew she needed to get Elsa out of her head and into a safe headspace. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she gently covered the shivering girl.

“I’ll be right back, keep watching the movie, okay? Penelope is coming up, she’s my favorite character.”

Emma headed to the kitchen, deciding to warm up some milk the way she always liked it. Spying Regina’s briefcase on the table, she looked through it until she found sleeping pills. Breaking one in half, she slowly dissolved it into the warm liquid. It wouldn’t be enough to knock Elsa out, but just enough to help her relax.

Emma entered the reward room and took a seat again, sipping on her own cup of milk. Elsa looked over with interest, attention averted from the TV. Emma held out the sippy cup she had put Elsa’s milk into just out of her reach. The girl fidgeted with her hands for a moment, glancing upward at the ceiling.

“Mistress won’t like it if she catches me. I’m not supposed to eat or drink anything without her consent.” Elsa crawled off the couch to the floor. “I’m not even supposed to be on the furniture.”

Emma grabbed Elsa’s arm, helping her up to the couch next to her. “That witch upstairs is _not_ your mistress, do you understand? Regina is going to take care of you, and so will I. Now you’re going to sit here and drink your milk. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Elsa took the sippy cup, obediently doing as she was told.

Emma stared at the girl in wonder, half-afraid of what she created. She wasn’t a dominant, far from it. She listened to what her mommy told her to do (when she wasn’t in the mood for a punishment), loved being held, and loved pleasing Regina. Maybe this was what Elsa needed?

As Elsa slowly finished off her milk and began to relax into the couch, she inched closer to Emma, her head bobbing forward in an effort to fight off her relaxed state. Emma smiled and drew the girl near, putting her arm around her and allowing Elsa to rest her head on her shoulder.

“You finished all your milk. Good girl,” Emma praised softly.

Elsa’s bright blue eyes blinked up at her, not quite a smile on her lips. She looked so young and small, in that moment. Emma wanted to protect her forever, to keep her safe. A pang of sadness hit her as she remembered the relationship she had had with Ruby, years ago. She wondered if Ruby was safe and happy. She hoped she was.

“No one has ever called me good before,” Elsa said, her voice a near whisper.

“You are so good, Elsa. None of what you have been through is your fault.” Emma gazed off at the TV, watching as a scene unfolded of Mother Gothel locking Rapunzel away in her tower, away from her friends. “Do you see Rapunzel there, Elsa? She was locked away by her evil stepmother because she supposedly had a lying heart. But she _isn’t_ trapped, because she’s innocent. You’re not trapped either.”

Elsa’s eyes watered as she sat up. “I’m not innocent.” She gestured to the exposed marks on her skin. “These prove it.”

With a sick feeling in her stomach, Emma forced herself to look. Biting back the rage she felt at doing so, she forced a smile on her face. “It doesn’t matter. You were forced into these things. Even if you felt like you were participating, you weren’t. You are innocent in all of this. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not.”

Elsa nodded and sat back against Emma again. “You’re the kindest people Mistress has brought me to see. I hope we stay a while.”

Emma held the girl closer, knowing that she couldn’t ever let her go now. No one was going to stand in her way—not Zelena, not even Regina, if it came to that. “I hope so too.”

**XXXX**

Upstairs in her room, Regina arranged the items she had specifically picked out for this meeting with her enemy as she waited for Zelena to wake. It had been at least a good hour, but the woman was slowly starting to come to. Regina turned to face Zelena as she awakened, blue eyes opening groggily before widening in anger as she realized she was bound to the bed.

“I see you don’t hold any respect for your guests!” Zelena snarled, arms straining against the cuffs keeping her obtained.

Regina raised her eyebrows, falling into her dominant role easily. “Elsa is being taken care of, as she knew better than to disobey me. You, however, disrespected me the moment you walked into my home.”

“You forced me to kneel in front of my slave! I submit to no one!”

Regina forced her hand over Zelena’s mouth. The woman’s eyes widened in fear as she began breathing heavily through her nose. Ignoring it, Regina bent over the woman, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You agreed that when you came here, you would serve as an example to me. That girl down there doesn’t need training, she’s perfectly obedient. Not to mention severely abused and broken. You are not only going to pay for your past wrongdoings, you will attest for the sex ring you have created that has made respected dommes such as I look bad.”

Regina released the woman, unhooking her from the bed and forcing her up and over to the spanking horse carefully placed just so that the witch knew it was for her. Zelena struggled; snarling, spitting, cursing. Regina paid no mind and shoved her pants and panties down, deciding to keep her shirt on to avoid more of a power struggle.

“Get on,” Regina ordered coldly as she held Zelena’s cuffed wrists firmly.

“Like hell I will!” Zelena screeched, digging her feet into the carpet like an ill-behaved child.

Regina raised her hand to punish the woman for disobeying, but the door opened, distracting them both. Emma sauntered into the room, a dark look on her face that had even Regina double-taking. She hadn’t seen that look since Emma had defied her parents and destroyed Gold years ago.

“How dare you disobey my mistress.” Emma approached, kicking Zelena’s legs apart and forcing her onto the spanking horse as if she had done it a thousand times before.

Zelena’s mouth opened in shock as she looked up at Regina. “Are you going to allow your submissive to treat me like this?!”

A smirk formed on Regina’s face as she glanced at Emma. The younger woman’s cheeks were flushed, grip tight, eyes hardened, locking her little self within. She was absolutely incredibly gorgeous in that moment as a smirk of her own tugged at her lips. Regina fell in love with her all over again.

“I don’t treat my submissives like my property. Emma can do as she pleases.” Regina nodded at the blonde. “Within means of dominant nature, of course.”

“What next? Are you going to allow my slave to abuse me?” Zelena snarled.

The witch yelped as Emma grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her head back hard and straining her muscles. “Don’t you refer to her as a slave ever again. Elsa is _mine_. Not yours, not Regina’s, _mine_. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand!” Zelena cried.

Emma looked up at Regina, expecting an answer from her, too. Regina may be her dominant but with Emma in full control, she was going to receive the same respect she gave. Regina nodded, head bowing just slightly. “I understand, Emma.”

“Good.” Emma smiled, winking at her lover to let her know the harshness was directed toward the woman beneath her. “Now you are going to take your punishment and then you are going to call whoever you have in charge in your absence to shut your sick sexual ring down.”

“And just why in the hell would I do that?!” Zelena spat.

Emma once again tugged at the woman’s hair, leaning down to her ear. “Because if you don’t I will keep you here for the rest of your miserable life as _my_ slave. I’m willing to let you go free, you would be wise to listen.”

Regina hummed, reaching down to smack Zelena’s ass hard. The witch cried out, glaring behind her. Regina simply smiled and nodded to Emma. “Use whatever toys you like, darling. I’m going to sit back and enjoy the show.”

Emma released Zelena and stood, motioning for Regina to sit in the large black armchair facing them. “I’ll have to put on quite a show, then. Won’t I?”

Emma made her way over to the closet, settling on a simple red and black paddle as her toy of choice. She grabbed a small red ball gag and slipped it over Zelena’s head, sweeping her curls back and settling it between her teeth.

“You’re already being a good submissive slut. I like it,” Emma taunted, tugging at the straps of the gag and making sure they were tight.

Zelena simply glared ahead and waited. Emma stretched her limbs, taking her time so Zelena wouldn’t know when the first strike would come. Regina sat back and watched with a smirk, mesmerized by Emma twirling the paddle in her hands.

When the first strike broke the silence in the room, a soft cry of pain echoed. Another swift smack. A louder cry. Emma brought the paddle down again and again, spanking in rhythm and delighting in the way the witch’s ass began to turn red, her legs beginning to shake from the effort of holding back her cries.

It seemed to go on for hours. When Emma’s hand would tire, she would take a moment to grab a drink of water, rubbing lotion onto her hands to quell the ache. When the punishment was finally over, tears streamed down Zelena’s face. Her body was limp, voice hoarse. Emma was shaking, furious that this woman had hurt so many innocent people. She deserved far worse than the punishment she received. But she knew she couldn’t go dark again.

Emma bent down in front of the woman, freeing her from the gag. “I killed your little friend, Mr. Gold. You know, the one who had been giving you details about Storybrooke, about me? And you can bet your sorry ass I will kill you too if you don’t do exactly what I say.” Emma freed Zelena and helped her stand before handing her a cell phone. “Make the call.”

Zelena regained some of her fiery attitude as she straightened up, snatching the cell from Emma’s hand. “Shut it down,” she barked into the phone at the first murmur of a voice. “Why? We’ve been caught, you idiot! Do it!”

Emma took the phone back and handed Zelena her clothes. “Get dressed. It’s time for you to go to your new home.”

Regina’s brow furrowed at the blonde’s statement. What did Emma have in mind?

Emma smiled at her, beckoning her up to take her hand. “Would you mind poofing us to the hospital please?”

Regina leaned in to kiss her little girl, an evil smirk tugging at her lips as she realized just what Emma meant. “Anything for you, my little one.”

In just an instant the familiarity of the mansion faded away, replaced by the cold, sterile look of the maximum security wing of the hospital for the criminally insane. This was a far better plan than Regina could have thought of.

A nurse approached them in scrubs, recognizing the pair immediately. “New arrival?” She guessed, sizing Zelena up and down.

Regina pushed the witch forward. “Put her in segregation. It was nice meeting you, dear. Now it’s time for you to have a taste of your own medicine.”

Zelena’s eyes widened as two male nurses came forward, a strait-jacket in hand. “You can’t possibly be doing this!” The woman cried, lunging forward to attack them.

The nurse stepped forward, jabbing a syringe into the witch’s arm. Zelena went limp, quickly overpowered as she was forced into the strait-jacket. Emma gave her a little wave as she was hauled away, pulling Regina close.

“I told you I had your back,” she said.

Regina smiled, biting her bottom lip. “You exacted the perfect revenge for your queen.”

Emma’s hands wandered lower, her grip tightening. “Why don’t you poof us home and remind me just again whose boss?”

Regina drew the blonde in for a kiss, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized Emma’s submissive side coming to the surface. “I fully intend to.”


	8. Chapter 8

Emma helped Regina redress after their fun was over, coyly wiping her mouth of the woman’s essence still on her lips. “Are you satisfied, Mommy?” She asked as her fingers skimmed over the buttons on Regina’s blouse.

Regina wiped a bit of lipstick off the blonde’s mouth, wiping it onto her black tights. “I must say you followed my instructions very well, baby. Although…” she gestured to the top three buttons hanging off her shirt, “you’ve ruined one of my favorite tops in the process.”

Emma pouted, batting her eyelashes in a show of apology. “I’m sorry, I was just so eager to please you after you let me take over earlier.”

Regina pulled Emma close, hands resting on the supple curve of the younger woman’s ass. “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of that side of you. It really turns me on.”

Emma grinned and bit her bottom lip. “You seemed to be enjoying it. I can see why you get off on dominating me so easily.”

Regina raised her hand and smacked Emma’s ass hard, smiling at the girlish yelp coming from her. “Dominating you is anything _but_ easy with the way you behave. You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Emma wiggled her ass, scrunching her nose at the compliment. “I am pretty adorable.”

Regina waggled her finger. “Speaking of that, I believe you left the little one downstairs to fend for herself.”

“Oh!” Emma leaped into action, throwing her shirt over her head and tugging her sweatpants back on. “Not even one day of being caretaker and I already leave her alone. She’s probably petrified.”

“Just reassure her and she’ll be alright. I’ll get lunch started.” Regina followed Emma downstairs and headed toward the kitchen, humming as she went.

Emma went to the reward room, stopping short of saying Elsa’s name as she noticed the girl fast asleep on the couch, bunny tucked under her arm and burrowed in her blanket. Emma shut off the movie on the screen and sat down next to Elsa, rubbing her back until the girl began to come to.

Elsa stirred with a whimper, long lashes fluttering a couple times as she struggled to wake up. Emma gently coaxed her until she recognized the pungent smell slowly filling the air. She touched the bottom of Elsa’s sweatpants, discovering that they and the couch were now damp.

Elsa finally woke, sitting up and looking around. She relaxed slightly as she noticed Emma until she noticed the mess she was sitting in. Her lower lip began to tremble, and tears spilt down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Her voice was small and light, reminding Emma of how her voice changed when she went into her little space.

“It’s alright, sweetie. We just need to get you cleaned up and into a fresh change of clothes. Regina is making lunch and we’ll join her once we’re all clean,” Emma reassured her.

Elsa vehemently shook her head. “No—Mistress will be very angry that I did this again. I’ve always had this problem. She thought by punishing me it would go away and I tried to stop, I really did—”

“Hey hey, shh.” Emma pulled Elsa into her arms, stroking her hair as the girl began to cry. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your mistress is gone—I sent her away where she can’t hurt you ever again. You’re staying with me.”

Elsa pulled back, hope lighting up her eyes. “You are my new mistress?”

Emma thought for a minute on how to answer, knowing ‘mistress’ wasn’t the word she was looking for. “I’m just Emma,” she decided after a moment. “Regina and I will take care of you from now on. You can listen to us as you would a mistress, but you won’t have strict rules and restrictions.”

“Like a mommy,” Elsa said.

Taken aback, Emma slowly nodded. “Right.” _Poor girl has no idea what a parent is really like. All she knows is this lifestyle._ “Well, let’s go upstairs and change.”

Elsa followed Emma upstairs, hesitating only slightly before getting into the bath this time. Emma stopped her from taking the stuffed bunny into the water, her heart breaking a bit as Elsa whimpered.

“Kristoff is just going to sit up here while you get cleaned. He will be right here when you get out. We don’t want to get him wet,” Emma explained, making the bunny kiss the girl’s face before setting it on the counter.

“Lunch is ready.” Regina entered the bathroom with a towel in hand. “Emma, may I have a word with you in the hallway please?”

Emma followed Regina out, making sure to keep the door open a crack to be able to hear Elsa. “I’m sorry about the mess on the couch, I was going to clean it up as soon as I took care of Elsa.”

Regina waved her apology off. “You’re not in trouble, I realize it was an accident. I actually came up here to suggest something.” From behind the towel she held out one of Emma’s diapers. “Since she can’t control it, it may be best for her to wear protection.”

“Good thinking. Would you mind putting it on her though? You’re way better at it.”

Regina smiled, kissing Emma’s cheek. “I’m the only one who has done it, Little One. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Go set the table downstairs, please.”

Emma dipped her head in submission. “Yes, Mommy.”

Regina entered the bathroom with the towel, holding it out for Elsa to use. “Alright, sweet girl, let’s get you into some clean clothes so we can go eat some lunch.”

Elsa slowly climbed out of the bath, seemingly afraid of Regina. Regina frowned, wanting Elsa to be as comfortable with her as she was with Emma. Spying the stuffed bunny on the counter, she grabbed it. “You better hug your stuffie here, he was lonely sitting all by himself.”

Elsa grabbed the bunny and held him close, not responding to Regina’s attempts at conversation. Regina put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to examine the bruises on her neck that looked like finger marks. “Does your neck hurt, dear?” She asked as Elsa flinched.

“A little,” Elsa answered softly.

Regina held up her hand, her white magic lighting up the palm. “Stay very still. I’m going to make those marks go away.”

Elsa did as she was told as Regina healed every inch of skin that was marked. Some scars were left behind, but they were hardly noticeable now that the welts and bruises were gone. Elsa stepped toward the mirror, examining herself with wide eyes.

“You made the pain go away. How?” She asked.

Regina smiled. “Magic. Now you’re even more beautiful, Little One.”

Elsa turned and hugged Regina tightly, the stuffed bunny that was her hero momentarily forgotten. “Thank you, Mistress!”

Regina patted the girl’s back. “You’re very welcome, Elsa. But I’m not your mistress. Why don’t you call me Regina for now?”

“Okay, ‘Gina,” Elsa answered in a cute voice.

Regina couldn’t contain the smile that came across her face at the nickname. “Follow me, we have to get you dressed before we go eat.”

Elsa all but ran after her into Emma’s princess room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around her in wonder at the pink and gold walls, pink wardrobe, white bed, toy box in the corner, and changing table. Regina noticed her wide-eyed gaze and chuckled.

“I take it you like this room better than Emma did.”

“This was Emma’s room?” Elsa asked.

Regina laid out a protective cover on the changing table, making sure everything was within arm’s reach. “It was. She didn’t stay in here for long, however.”

“She’s so lucky! It’s very pretty,” Elsa commented.

“Maybe we’ll have to make this into your room. We can decorate it just how you like it, buy you some new things. What do you say?” Regina offered.

Elsa’s face lit up like she had just won the lottery. “A room that is all mine?” She squeaked. “That’s all I ever wanted!”

“It’s yours, then. But first,” Regina patted the changing table, “I need you to come lie down on this for me.”

Elsa’s good mood faded a bit but she did as she was told. Regina noticed she began to tremble and placed a hand on her tummy to keep her calm. “I’m not going to hurt you, baby. I’m just going to put this diaper on you just in case you have another accident.”

“A diaper? But I’m not a baby,” Elsa whined.

“No you’re not, are you? You’re a big girl. But you’re not big enough to wear panties yet.” Regina tapped Elsa’s thigh. “Butt up.”

Elsa lifted herself, allowing Regina to slide the diaper underneath her. “What are these cuffs for?” She asked, noticing the white cuffs hooked to either side of the table.

“Those are for Emma if she’s a bad girl. She hates diapers and likes to fight me,” Regina answered. At Elsa’s fearful expression, she chuckled. “Don’t worry, it won’t be a punishment for you.”

Elsa squirmed a little as Regina wiped her down with a baby wipe before rubbing lotion into her skin. Regina sprinkled her with baby powder, dipping the tip of her finger in and booping Elsa on the nose, making her giggle. She tightened the diaper on Elsa’s waist, making sure it was a good fit.

“Not too tight?” Regina asked.

“Nu uh,” Elsa answered. She giggled and pointed to the diaper. “I like the bears.”

“They are very cute,” Regina agreed, grabbing one of Emma’s onesies and slipping it on Elsa. “Comfy?”

Elsa nodded, admiring the soft pink color with white bunnies. “I like it lots, ‘Gina.”

Regina kissed Elsa’s cheek. “Good girl. Now let’s go see what our Emma is up to.”

Emma was just finishing setting the table when Regina returned downstairs with Elsa behind her. She smiled as she recognized her old onesie that she had grown out of that seemed to fit Elsa perfectly. “I knew Regina would be best to help you get changed.”

Elsa sat at the table beside Emma, swinging her feet and clutching her stuffed bunny. “Gina gave me a big girl diaper and made me smell good.”

Emma leaned down to smell, the scent of baby powder drifting into her nose. “I’m glad someone is getting use out of those diapers. Are you hungry, Elsa?”

“Yes, Mistress. I mean, Emma,” Elsa answered. For a moment she looked terrified as she shrank into her seat. “I’m sorry. Not mistress. Emma.”

“It’s alright, Elsa. I hope you like tomato soup and grilled cheese.”

“I eat anything. I’m not picky,” Elsa responded.

Emma and Regina sat down to eat. Emma complimented Regina on the food, getting through half of her sandwich and soup before she realized Elsa wasn’t eating, just sitting with her hands folded in front of her.

“Are you going to eat, sweetie?” Emma asked.

“May I?” Elsa asked.

“You don’t have to ask permission to eat, Elsa. You can eat and drink whenever you would like.” Regina nodded to the food leftover. “You may even have seconds if you eat your first all gone.”

Elsa didn’t ask twice before digging in, scarfing down her food like she was afraid it may disappear if she didn’t. Emma and Regina exchanged a silent look but otherwise stayed silent, finishing their own meal.

Emma cleared the table, washing their dishes while Regina wiped Elsa’s face and hands of cheese and soup remnants. Elsa squirmed as she did so, obviously irritated with having her face wiped. Emma chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at the girl.

“How about we go shopping for some new room decorations and some of your own things? That way you don’t have to keep borrowing Emma’s,” Regina suggested.

“Could I get another stuffed bunny? Kristoff says he wants a friend.” Elsa held the bunny close, widening her bright blue eyes.

“If you’re good, you may.” Regina looked over at Emma. “I’m sure little Emma will want to pick out a few new things as well. Maybe a new onesie?”

Emma sauntered over to Regina, laying a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Among other things,” she murmured.

Soon, Emma and Elsa were singing along to the _Tangled_ soundtrack at the top of their lungs while Regina drove, shaking her head with a smile. Emma had memorized the lyrics while Elsa was a beat behind, copying Emma like a little sister would do. Regina soon found herself joining in, tapping the steering wheel while softly humming.

As one of the songs came to a close, from the backseat Elsa let out a blood-curdling scream. Regina rolled up to the red light, looking into her rearview mirror to see Elsa tugging at her seatbelt, her eyes wide with terror as she screamed.

“Put the emergency flashers on!” Emma said above Elsa’s screams as she threw open her door and jumped into the backseat.

Elsa screamed even louder as Emma approached, lashing out with her nails and kicking, falling onto the floor in the process. Regina noticed a car across the street that was unmoving, similar to the one Zelena had owned. Putting two and two together, she opened the other door in the back closest to Elsa.

“Elsa sweetie it’s okay. You’re safe,” she tried to reassure her.

Elsa lunged forward, raking her nails across her face. Regina gasped in pain and quickly stepped back, touching her face to see blood smeared on her fingers.

“Elsa stop!” Emma cried, looking at Regina in horror. She was torn—Elsa was a mere girl, in the midst of a panic attack. She didn’t know what she was doing. But she had just injured Regina, which was a big no in Emma’s book. She raised her hand to smack Elsa out of it.

“Emma no!” Regina commanded.

Emma immediately stopped, recognizing Regina’s voice. She was Mommy, and Mommy was in charge. She climbed out of the backseat, allowing Regina to take over.

Regina looked between Emma and Elsa helplessly. She didn’t want to sedate the girl, she wanted to teach Elsa how to control herself. But Emma was quickly losing control as well, and she couldn’t allow that to happen. Grabbing a sedative from her glove box, she pulled Elsa toward her.

Elsa cried out as she was injected, tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina shushed her, holding her as she slowly began to calm down. “You’re safe, Elsa. That wasn’t your mistress. She is locked away and she can’t hurt you anymore.”

Regina set Elsa down in her seat, grabbing the blanket she kept for emergencies and covering her with it before buckling her back in. She noticed the girl had wet herself in the midst of all the chaos and made a mental note to change her later. Right now, Emma needed her.

Regina sat back in the driver’s seat, holding her arms out to Emma who looked like she was going to cry. “Come here, baby.”

Emma complied, crawling into Regina’s arms and resting her head on her chest. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“Shh shh. I know,” Regina murmured as she began stroking Emma’s hair. “You just wanted to help her calm down so she wouldn’t hurt herself.”

Emma lifted her head, tracing the three scratch marks on Regina’s face. “She hurt you. Nobody is allowed to hurt you.”

Regina laughed softly at Emma’s stubbornness. “She was having a panic attack. Mommy’s alright.”

Emma focused, centering herself until she felt her magic come to the surface. Stroking her fingers across Regina’s face, she watched the scratches disappear. She kissed the no longer injured cheek, nuzzling her gently. Regina held her close for a moment, allowing them both to calm down a little more.

“Being a caretaker is a big deal, Emma. I just want to tell you right now. If Elsa has any more panic attacks—which she will—you can’t opt for violence to get her to calm down,” Regina explained.

“You did,” Emma mumbled, playing with Regina’s shirt. “I remember you knocked out my tooth the first time I tried to escape.”

Regina chuckled, sending shivers down Emma’s spine. “That was different. I was attempting to control you, to make you submit. Elsa has been hurt more than both of us, I’m sure. You have to be loving and kind. Patient. Do you think you can do that?”

Emma nodded, understanding Regina’s words and making a promise to herself to be better. “I think so.”

Regina leaned down to kiss her little girl. “Good girl. I love you so so much.”

Emma gave Regina an eskimo kiss, a cute smile on her face. “I love you, Mommy.”

XXXX

Emma hummed along to the stereo and played a game on her phone as they patiently waited for Elsa to wake. Regina had pulled out a book (along with her reading glasses that Emma always claimed made her look adorable) and was tapping her fingers along to the beat. Soon, little whimpers from the backseat could be heard as Elsa began to stir.

Regina glanced up at Emma over the pages of her book. “Do you want to take care of her, or would you like me to?”

Emma was already climbing into the backseat, her mind back in caretaker mode. “I got it. Don’t want to disturb your book reading,” she teased with a smile.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to the pages of her book. She was pretending to be oblivious to the two in the backseat but kept her ears tuned in case Elsa began to panic again. Years of raising Snow White along with caring for Emma taught her to always be alert.

Emma sat beside Elsa and tucked a stray hair behind the girl’s ear as she coaxed her awake. Elsa shifted underneath her blanket, her eyes fluttering open and then shut multiple times. Finally, her eyes opened blearily and she sat up, struggling to hold her head up as she gained her bearings as to where she was.

“Good afternoon, sunshine. Are you feeling better?” Emma greeted her.

“Mistress was here…” Elsa said, her speech slurred.

Emma moved to take Elsa’s hand. “She was never here, sweetheart. She’s locked away where she can’t hurt anyone. Regina and I are going to keep you safe. Even if she was free, we wouldn’t let her anywhere near you.”

“Where’s Kristoff?” Elsa asked innocently as she noticed her beloved bunny was missing.

Emma reached down onto the floor and brushed the slight dirt off the toy. “He was right here waiting for you to wake up so you could play.”

Elsa took the bunny into her arms and held it close, rocking him like a baby. “Do we still get to go shopping?”

Emma smiled and kissed the crown of Elsa’s head. “Of course. That’s why we we’re in the car—we were waiting for you to wake up from your nap.”

“Oh.” Elsa shifted and a look of discomfort crossed her face.

Emma immediately noticed and discretely looked at the place where Regina had administered the sedative to see if that was the issue. Just then, Regina held out a diaper bag. “She’s wet, that’s why she’s squirmy.”

Emma took the diaper bag, amazed that Regina had thought to pack one. She would have made a great mother if she had been able to adopt Henry. A sudden feeling of guilt hit Emma hard. Did Regina regret missing out on raising a baby instead of giving into Emma’s little wishes? Would she someday want an actual child to raise? And was Emma okay with that?

“You look a little lost, baby. Would you like me to show you how to do it?” Regina asked.

Snapping out of her stupor, Emma nodded. “I don’t want to mess it up and leave her even more uncomfortable.”

Regina joined the two in the backseat, reclining the back so they would have more room. “Lie back here for me, Elsa, just like before. Good girl.”

Elsa glowed at the praise as she clutched Kristoff close. Emma watched as Regina wrapped and exposed of the soiled diaper before grabbing a fresh one and sliding it underneath Elsa. Regina blew a soft raspberry on Elsa’s tummy, making her giggle. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the sight—Regina was truly a natural. Next came the wipe, the lotion, and the powder, then the diaper was tightened and the onesie zipped back up.

“There we go. Fresh and clean again. It’s that simple.” Regina turned and kissed Emma softly.

“I want a kiss too!” Elsa said.

Emma and Regina pulled away from each other, both surprised at Elsa’s boldness. Regina raised her eyebrows. Emma smirked and shrugged. “Kisses don’t hurt.”

Elsa sat up and kissed Emma, then Regina. It was adorable—Emma giggled against Elsa’s mouth. It was almost compared to a puppy giving excited kisses to its owners. It was completely innocent, nothing more.

Elsa laid back against the seat again, the excitement passing as she cuddled into her blanket. Regina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re still sleepy, aren’t you?”

“No,” Elsa protested and turned her head away.

Emma smiled knowingly. She was the exact same way and Regina always saw through her. “Then how about we have Mommy Regina take us shopping?”

Elsa immediately perked up, nearly bouncing in her seat. “Let’s go!”

Emma buckled Elsa back into her seat and joined Regina in the front, excited for the day ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa held onto Emma and Regina’s hands tightly, swinging them like a child. Over her shoulder, Regina smiled at Emma with a gentle squeeze of the young teen’s hand. It seemed the moment in the car was forgotten and they could enjoy their outing. She and Emma had never gone shopping for little stuff together in town, so this was going to be a fun day.

“Miss Emma, ‘Gina, look!” Elsa said, pointing to a shop a few feet ahead of them. “Can we go in there?”

The sign on the front read ABC in wooden block letters with a teddy bear beside it. Of course it was appealing to Elsa’s little side—in fact, it was created for all littles alike. Regina held open the door and ushered her girls in, excited to show them what she had been working on.

The front of the shop held racks of baby clothes and maternity wear in all sizes and colors. The shelves held little shoes, colorful toys, and books. New mom accessories occupied one corner. In the other there was a little playpen where moms could put their little ones while they shopped, complete with blocks, stuffed animals, and even a little rocking chair.

“Good afternoon, Madame Mayor and Emma!” The sales clerk greeted them with a wide smile. She came around the counter as she noticed Elsa. “Who is this?”

Elsa instinctively grabbed Emma’s arm and hid behind her. Her sunny disposition had disappeared with the introduction of a new stranger. Emma put an arm around the girl to reassure her, casting an anxious glance over to Regina.

Regina stepped forward to explain. “This is Elsa. She’s new to our town. She’s going to be staying with Emma and I. “

The sales clerk smiled knowingly, familiar with the relationship between the Mayor and Emma. She bent down to Elsa’s level. “It’s so great to meet you, Elsa. You have a very pretty name. You don’t have to be scared here, everyone who works in my shop is very nice. I have some special things that I think you’d like to see. Would you like that?”

Elsa peered up at Emma with wide eyes, still holding tight to her arm. Emma smiled at her reassuringly. Slowly, Elsa nodded and moved to put her thumb in her mouth. Regina gently pulled her hand away as they followed the sales clerk back.

“Bad habit, darling.”

Elsa flinched and stared at the ground, suddenly drawn into herself. Emma intertwined their hands. “You’re not in trouble. Mommy ‘Gina doesn’t like it when I do that either. Don’t worry, we’ll find you something better.”

They made their way over to a door where the sales clerk pulled out a set of keys. Regina turned to face the two women, a grin on her face. “Close your eyes. No peeking,” she said.

Emma did so immediately, her heart beginning to race. What kind of surprise could Regina have for her now? She peeked an eye open as she heard the door open. Regina immediately covered her hand over her eyes again.

“Sneaky Swan. I said no peeking,” Regina murmured in her ear.

Emma smiled despite herself. It was evident Regina was playing, as her voice gave away the excitement at revealing whatever it was that she had been working on. Regina took both of the women’s hands and led them forward.

“Okay, open.”

Elsa opened her mouth before Emma did, squealing in delight. “I love this room!” She grabbed Emma’s arm and tugged on it. “Miss Emma open your eyes!”

Emma opened her eyes, her mouth opening in shock. This room was nearly the size of the main shop. There were adult-sized onesies, stuffed animals, large cribs, shelves of diapers and other cute clothes lined the walls. But the main thing that caught Emma’s eye was the neon sign hanging brightly on the back wall.

 _Emma’s Little Space_ lit up the area in bold red letters, Emma’s favorite color. Tears filled her eyes at the kind and thoughtful gesture, and she automatically reached up to grasp the gold locket around her neck. This was the best thing she could have thought of for a surprise.

 Regina wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Do you like it, my love?”

Emma couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat. Regina had taken time out of her already hectic schedule to construct this amazing space just for her. Growing up, she was lucky someone even thought to give her her own bed with each foster home she got. Now she had a shop dedicated to her, decorated in the way she liked, even.

“Why are you sad, Emma?” Elsa asked worriedly.

Regina rubbed Emma’s back with a light chuckle. “I don’t think she’s sad, little one.”

“I don’t know why she would be. This is a great room!” Elsa complimented.

Emma pulled back from Regina and wiped her eyes. “I love it.

“Why don’t you show Elsa around and help her pick out some things?” Regina suggested.

Emma grabbed Elsa’s hand and led her over to the onesies. She was excited to help Elsa pick out her own things and finally settle into their home where she felt safe. Elsa deserved that after years of neglect and abuse.

“Look at all these options, Elsa. See one you like?” Emma encouraged the teen.

Elsa grabbed a light blue fleece onesie adorned with white snowflakes and held it up with a wide smile. “This one is my favorite! It’s super soft!”

“Then you can get it.” Emma took the item and draped it over her shoulder as Elsa picked out a few more.

The sales clerk brought over a basket for them to use before leaving them alone as the bell on the front door chimed, announcing the arrival of new customers. Regina waited patiently in a rocking chair and watched with a smile as the women roamed around and picked out new things to bring home.

An hour later, the cart was piled full of clothes, stuffed animals, decorations, and accessories for Elsa’s room. Emma had even picked out a new onesie and stuffed animal for herself. The trio headed home and got to work on unpacking and setting up the new bedroom.

The hours flew by, and soon the room had been transformed from a pink princess lullaby into a winter wonderland. The walls were now a bright glacier blue, shimmering as though they were made up of a thousand diamonds. Regina’s doing, of course. Her magic had made it possible.

The bed now had a matching blue duvet, with bumpers attached to the side to ensure Elsa didn’t fall out of it when she slept. Stuffed animals were piled against the pillows, though Elsa kept Kristoff tucked underneath her arm. The shelves and wardrobe were painted with a fresh coat of white paint and varnish. The closet was full of diapers, wipes, and lotions. The changing table was brand new and adjusted to match Elsa’s height, seeing as she was significantly smaller than Emma.

Emma pulled Elsa in for a quick kiss, overjoyed with how happy Elsa was. She kissed Regina too, knowing that without her magic, this wouldn’t have been possible.

“I think this room turned out fantastic. What do you think, darling?” Regina asked Elsa.

The younger blonde bounced on her toes with excitement. “I love it! Kristoff does too! Right, Kristoff?” The girl held up the stuffed bunny and made it nod.

Regina chuckled warmly and pulled the girl in for a hug. She’d never imagined she could open her heart up to anyone other than Emma, but it seems with this new arrival, her heart had expanded with enough love for them both.

Elsa played with her toys for while Emma and Regina cleaned up the discarded boxes and wrappers in the hallway. The girl soon began to squirm, her face twisted into one of discomfort. Emma noticed this and quickly discarded her handful of boxes before approaching the girl.

“How about we get you into a fresh diaper and a new onesie?” She suggested.

Elsa stubbornly shook her head and continued playing. She was so lost in her world of imagination that she was setting aside her needs. Emma crouched beside the teen with a small nod of encouragement from Regina.

“Elsa, I need you to please put your toys down and go lie on the changing table. You can play all you like once you’re clean.”

“No!” Elsa protested, sticking her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Emma fought not to smile. Elsa was testing the boundaries and she needed to stay calm and keep in control. “If you aren’t going to listen, I’m going to have to take your toys away. I don’t want to have to do that, sweetie.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Elsa put her toys down and did as Emma asked. Emma made sure to shower her with praise as she changed her. The teen was most likely used to negative reactions rather than positive ones, so testing her caretaker’s limits came naturally.

During this time, Regina took the opportunity to call Mary Margaret to ask a favor of her. Little Oliver wasn’t as colicky these days, as he had just turned one. Regina thought the school teacher to be very lucky—any longer, and she would have turned into a zombie.

After the phone call, Regina headed upstairs to see Emma was just finishing dressing Elsa. The blonde handed the teen a pacifier for her to use to quell the urge to suck on her fingers. Regina leaned against the doorframe, watching them silently.

“Now no more fingers, got it?” Emma said.

Elsa nodded enthusiastically and mumbled around the paci in her mouth. She noticed Regina and pulled the dummy out to speak. “Do you like my outfit, ‘Gina?”

Regina offered the girl a kind smile. “It’s very cute on you, Snowflake.”

Emma gave Regina an inquisitive look at the nickname. Regina shrugged in answer. “Elsa, would you be okay to play with your toys for a few minutes? I need to borrow Emma.”

Elsa nodded and sat cross-legged on the bed to continue playing. Emma followed Regina to the bedroom to see a dress laid out on the bed. It was a short, silk maroon dress that one would wear to a charity event or an art gala.

“What’s this?” She asked.

Regina handed her the dress and conjured up a pair of black ballet flats to go with it. “You mentioned earlier that you wanted to go shopping for some more… let’s say, _particular_ things. I thought I would make it into a date for the two of us. I’ve called Mary Margaret to watch Elsa so we can have some time to ourselves.”

Emma stepped out of her jeans and shrugged her shirt off. Today had been a nice day spent pampering Elsa, but she wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to spend time alone with her Mommy.

Regina stepped forward and caught the blonde before she was able to slip the dress over her head. “This date is going to be special. Before you get completely dressed, I have a few other surprises for you.”

Emma swallowed hard at the sinister smirk on her Mommy’s face. That was the look she had when she was possessive, predatory. This was no time to be in her little space.

Regina gently pushed her onto the bed, tugging her panties down and swiping her finger up the length of her folds, just barely brushing against her clit. Emma’s hips bucked up involuntarily, and she stifled a gasp. Regina grinned, conjuring up the items she intended to torture Emma with tonight on their date.

“Do you know what these are?” She questioned, holding up a string with three metal balls attached to it.

Emma shook her head, eyes wide. Whatever they were, she was sure Regina was going to push her to the brink of an orgasm, as she always did. Perhaps if she was very good tonight, she would let her finish.

Regina continued teasing Emma’s entrance with her fingers, feeling the increasing amount of wetness as she touched her most sensitive parts. Emma whimpered, struggling to keep still like the good girl she was. Regina slid a finger deep inside her, pumping steadily. Then she added two, the slickness providing more than enough lubrication for what she had planned for her little girl.

“Are you ready?” Regina asked, pushing the first ball against the blonde’s entrance.

“Uh huh.” Emma nodded, lifting her hips.

Regina pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s thigh as she pressed the first ball in. Once it was fully in, she paused, searching the younger woman’s face for discomfort. The second ball slid in just as easily with a whimper escaping Emma’s throat at the feeling.

“Good girl. One more to go,” Regina praised and pressed the last ball in.

Emma’s eyes rolled back as she felt it enter her, the tips of Regina’s fingers holding it in. This was an extremely new experience—the friction from the ben wa balls rubbing on her inner walls and pressing against a certain spot inside of her had her gushing.

“Feel good?” Regina raised her eyebrows at her little girl’s reaction.

“So good!” Emma panted.

Regina grabbed the next item, a seemingly normal pair of red panties. They were thicker than normal, and Emma found herself eyeing them warily. Regina paid her no mind and slid them on her, settling them around her hips.

“Beautiful,” the older woman murmured, her eyes raking down the youthful, curved body in front of her.

Emma couldn’t help but blush at that. She leaned up and kissed Regina, the upright motion causing the balls inside of her to shift and press against her. Regina reciprocated her kiss eagerly, fisting her hand in her hair and raking her nails across her scalp. That’s when she struck.

Emma gasped as she felt the panties begin to vibrate around her, shaking her core and quickly bringing her to the brink of pleasure. She pulled back from Regina, green eyes dilated and clouded with lust. The vibrations were hitting her clit directly, and mixed with the balls inside of her it was almost overwhelming.

Regina grinned and bit her lip, enjoying the sight of the rattled blonde. “This date is going to be fun, baby.”

* * *

Soon, the two women were entering an adult shop, which was owned by one of Regina’s most trusted allies. The woman behind the counter beamed at them as they walked in, dressed in a fine black set of leather lingerie and stockings, her golden blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. Emma would be lying if she didn’t say she was attracted to her.

“Evening, Regina,” the woman greeted them with a smile and a hug for the Mayor. “What brings you here tonight?”

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her closer. Her other hand turned up the control of the vibrating panties. She felt Emma stiffen and fought back a chuckle.

Emma side-eyed Regina, trying to maintain a normal expression, though all she wanted to do was beg her Mommy to fuck her senseless until the world tipped upside down. Every step she took caused the balls inside her to move, setting her off even more.

“Nice to see you again, Kathryn,” Regina greeted, her hand going lower on the younger woman’s covered ass. “We’re just doing a little shopping tonight. I thought I would make this into a fun little date, considering this was Emma’s idea.”

Emma tried to protest, but to her embarrassment, let out a quiet moan. Kathryn grinned at her, seeming to know exactly what Regina was doing. “I’ll let you know that we’re having a sale this week. Half off all strap-ons six inches or larger. Feel free to let me know if you’d like to try anything on or test anything out. I’d be happy to demonstrate.” Kathryn gestured to the door behind the counter. “My slave is currently being punished right now, but I’m sure she won’t mind if I use her for customer service purposes.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Kathryn, thank you. Would you mind showing us some of the lubes you have in stock? Emma is no way in need of it, but I’d like to find a few that have some interesting side effects,” Regina said.

“Oh of course! Follow me.” Kathryn led them over to a shelf display across the store.

Regina reached into her pocket and turned the panties up further. Emma stopped in her tracks as her legs shook, a rush of endorphins rushing to her brain. She clenched her teeth as she was pushed to the edge, the ben wa balls inside of her feeling as though they were doused in a heating cream. It was, in fact, her own body that was heating them up.

Regina merely smiled and put her hand on the small of her back to lead her along. “Perhaps I should have brought your leash on our outing.”

“I can’t help it! You keep turning the damn things up!” Emma hissed quietly, praying that Kathryn couldn’t hear them.

Regina instantly noticed. “Oh, you _don’t_ want Kathryn to know of your predicament? That you’re aching, throbbing, soaked through those pretty little panties? I think she’d rather enjoy seeing you come undone.”

“Please don’t!” Emma pleaded as Regina guided her forward.

Kathryn held up a tiny blue bottle. “This is one of my favorites to use. It has a cooling affect at first, then it heats up and really stimulates things. Fun fact; it satisfies any man just as much as the woman. Double pleasure!”

Kathryn gestured to a row of other ones. “These are our flavored lubes. The fruity ones are quite disappointing, but the savory ones, such as birthday cake, are absolutely heavenly. Would you like to try some?”

“We would like to very much.” Regina subtly turned the panties up all the way, leaving Emma unable to do anything but bite back her moans.

Kathryn put a dab on Regina’s finger, who brought it to Emma’s mouth. Needing to distract herself somehow, Emma’s tongue darted forward, and she licked Regina’s finger clean. It _was_ delicious, much to her chagrin. Regina tried a bit herself, moaning around the digit in her mouth.

“Excellent choice, Kathryn. We’ll take it.”

All of a sudden, Emma came undone. She cried out softly, clutching her stomach, sweat beading on her forehead. Her inner walls contracted around the balls inside her, making her orgasm that much more powerful. She grabbed onto Regina’s arm for support. Once it was over, she straightened up shakily.

Both women were studying her curiously, knowing what had just happened. “I knew that flavor tasted good, but I didn’t realize it was _that_ good.” Kathryn smirked and flipped the bottle over, reading the fine print.

Emma’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She squirmed uncomfortably; her panties soaked through. Regina simply rubbed her back and waited for her to calm. She had to admit that it was at least a little cruel, making Emma come undone in front of a stranger. But she also knew Kathryn always enjoyed a good show. She would be compensated well tonight.

“Kathryn dear, will you show us the lingerie section? I think we’re going to need a new pair of panties after that ordeal.”

Emma kept her head down as she followed Regina over. She hadn’t felt this publicly humiliated since over 5 years ago in Granny’s diner where Regina revealed what she had been forcing Emma to do. It was embarrassing and humbling and incredibly arousing. No, that wasn’t the word. It was _naughty._

Kathryn led the two over to racks of lingerie and roleplay costumes. Emma couldn’t help but stare in wonder, running her hands along the intricate masquerade masks and feather garments. She looked over at Regina, holding up a mask with purple glitter framing the eyes and matching feathers at the top.

“You like that one?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled, batting her eyelashes at her lover. “I wouldn’t mind seeing it on you.”

Regina took the mask from Emma’s hands, admiring the creativity put into it. They hadn’t done anything like that before, but it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. She tied the silk strings behind her head, settling the mask in place. The look on Emma’s face was worth it as her mouth dropped open.

“What do you think?” Regina asked, tilting her head at different angles.

Emma pulled her in close, kissing her so hard she nearly took her breath away. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Kathryn nodded in agreement. “It really does look great, Regina.”

Regina handed the mask to Kathryn. “Then we’ll take it. But let’s not get distracted from what we need.” The Mayor winked at the blonde. “Naughty girl.”

Kathryn helped them select a variety of styles and shades of panties that looked absolutely amazing on Emma as she tried on each pair (to Regina’s insistence). Then she led them over to the toys that were on sale, helping Regina strap into different sizes and colors. They finally settled on one and bid Kathryn goodnight, arms full of shopping bags.

“Well this has been fun so far. Ready for dinner?” Regina linked her arm through Emma’s, guiding the way to the car.

“Lead the way, Mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the end of the first chapter to my sequel. Now, before anyone freaks out, this will still be a SQ-centered story. Emma is still Regina’s little, and always will be. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Welcome to Controlling the Darkness, lovelies. ;) q


End file.
